I think I might be missing something
by Kesshite
Summary: Wait! Before you decide to read this,I'm not completly sure if I have everything in the right order.So wait until I've looked it over first, however,if some wonderful person would like to read it anyway,and informs me of any probs,you'll be my best friend
1. His eyes went dark

Hullo everybody, YOU thought I was gone, right, right? HAH, that's partly because I told you so, but anyway, so sorry it took so long to get everything done. I really don't know what took me so long o.O Maybe 'cause I'm reaaally lazy.  
  
Anyway, to avoid this long lengthy time again, I put myself on a deadline. Thas right, every two weeks, I'm gonna finish a chapter..yeah. That's not going to happen, 'cause my computer exploded...  
  
Anyway, just to refresh your memory, why don't you guys reread the whole story. I added some things, subtracted some things..  
  
Aaanyway, thanks for being so patient with me. I have a couple of interesting ideas to put into my upcoming chapters   
  
I don't own Harry Potter now, but come morning....MUWAHAHAHA o.o  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Day's end  
  
"Give it up Malfoy, it's over."  
  
"OVER?" She shrieked, she laughed and glared wide eyed at the man who confronted her. "It is not OVER." She took an unsteady step towards him.  
  
"You're all fools," she mummered, "nothing but dead fools."  
  
"Why did you do it Malfoy? Why did you kill your own husband?"  
  
She laughed and spat on the ground. "He was weak, weaklings must die."  
  
"He was your husband damn it!"  
  
She laughed at him through slated eyes. "I couldn't expect you to understand, your vision is limited, YOU ARE BLIND!"  
  
Draco stood apart from them, away from this nightmare. He couldn't understand it. Didn't know why this had happened. His thoughts drifted to the horrible scene he had walked into. His father laying face down in the carpet. Blood...blood, seeping into the carpet. His stomach clenched.  
  
His mother stood there, like nothing had happened. Smiling cheerfully at him.  
  
Telling him that their family was strong again.  
  
"Our lord will make us strong again," she had told him.  
  
He didn't know what had happened next. Somehow, the authority's had been summoned. He didn't know if he himself call them, or maybe a house elf.  
  
Maybe...  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't suppose you know anything?"  
  
Draco bit his lip hard, he could taste the blood. It hurt.  
  
He opened his mouth to say, "No," and "of course not" Even though he wasn't quite sure if that was true.  
  
But he was stopped.  
  
"Draco," his mother said sadly, "We've all worked too hard, we have to get rid of the weak links, you understand? My brave little Draco..." She shook free from the officers and charged forward lifting her wand for the final blow.  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
She brought down her wand, before anyone could stop, and before Draco knew it, a huge crescent of light came hurtling at him. Ready to split him in two and take his life.  
  
And the only thing that the blonde could think of was, "I was going to say no, I was..."  
  
He stood there, and waited to die. What did it matter, really..  
  
As he waited for it to get him, something inside him snapped. Something greater then himself.  
  
Draco clenched his fists.  
  
"I'm not going to die...I 'M NOT GOING TO DIE!" He yelled. Then it stopped for a second. Everything stopped. He could see the police, frozen in conversation.  
  
His mother's face, contorted in fury. The trees...the trees were bent back from the stationary wind. He looked around. Then stepped out of the attack's path.  
  
As soon as he did this, everything started again. The light zoomed past him and crashed into the trees that were behind him. Splinters and small pieces of wood sprayed everywhere. Some sank into his flesh, biting deep.  
  
There was no acknowledgement of this on his face. He looked sadly at the trees behind him.  
  
"Holy-hey kid, are you all right."  
  
Draco turned his sad gaze to him.  
  
"I really was going to say 'no', really, really.." He slumped into a faint.  
  
"Kid...KID! He someone get him to a hospital, hurry!" 


	2. Hospital blues

Disclaimer: I only own my plot, the characters are all …not mine o.o  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hospital blues  
  
Draco awoke to the dead silence.  
  
Everything so white, and blank.  
  
The horrible infilterating smell of hospital attacked his nose.  
  
He hated hospitals. Ever since he could remember, horrid things.  
  
Suddenly, he dected voices,straining to be quiet drifted throughout the empty room, from the outside. Other then that, it was quiet. The room was dark. Dark and quiet. And alone. The voices were the only proof of human existence, and he wish they'd stop.  
  
Draco glanced down at himself. He was wrapped in thin hospital bed sheets. He sighed and covered his head with a pillow. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on not thinking. Don't think about how and why you got there. Don't think about your family being gone, or how many people died in the bed you're in. Don't think about school. The voices. Potter. Mom.Dad..Dad..tears started to leak through his shut eyes. Don't..don't think. His heart clenched and he felt nausea to the bottom of his stomach. A sob escaped him, but he quickly stifled it, and buried his head deeper into the pillows and squeezed his eyes shut tighter.  
  
And suddenly, one of the voices broke past the quiet barrier.  
  
Heh, there's no reason to get so worked up, I have a job to do, I am only here to help, and I can't help if I have no information, which I intend to get when you'll so kindly step aside."  
  
"You can't-"  
  
"Stop," the other voice interrupted," I'll tell you what can't there are. I CAN'T wait, you CAN'T tell me what to do. And you Can't stop me." And with that the door opened (much more aggressively then need be).  
  
Draco quickly dried his stray tears from under his pillow, and sat up to face the man. He didn't believe in hiding. It never did much good.  
  
The man strode in and flipped on the lights. Florescent hospital lights that were blinding to Draco. Being thrown into the world of light was not pleasant to him. Draco squinted against the sudden glare to assess the man. He was tall, wore dark clothes.  
  
Looked to be a dark blue suit, with no tie and white shirt, witch was unbuttoned slightly, maybe just one or two buttons. He looked pompous, too arrogant for his own good( and somewhat handsome,GODDAMMIT, with his brushed back sexy hair with a sexy lock or two falling in front of his,yes, somewhat sexy, face, covering his shrewrd and hard but still sexy hard blue eyes. But his suspcious expressions, and unappealing sneers ruined most of his appeal).  
  
The man saw him and smirked.  
  
"Good, you're up, I need you to answer a few questions for me." He smiled.  
  
Draco laughed silently on the inside, "The man smiles like a snake," he thought.  
  
His eyes strayed from the man and wandered around the lit room. It was immaculate. It was a hospital room. His eyes fell on a crystal pitcher, and matching glasses on a stand near his bed. He felt it was oddly out of place. He found his hand reaching for it.  
  
"Boy, are you listening to me?" He demanded.  
  
Draco further ignored him. He placed a finger on the glasses edge and started to trace the rim. A thin humming rose from the glass and circled the room.  
  
"Are you ignoring me?" He demanded.  
  
"DON'T." He took a step forward, "you IGNORE ME," he said angrily clenching his teeth, he put his face directly in front of Draco's. "Little boy."  
  
Oh, ouch, was that supposed to hurt?  
  
Draco continued his eye contact with the pitcher and glass set. This man was wasting his time, he wasn't nearly being entertaining enough.  
  
"I'm only trying to help you, you know," he placed his hand on each side of Draco's bed, almost like he was trapping him.  
  
Eck, hasn't this guy ever heard of personal space? Weren't there laws against this sorta thing?  
  
"Tell me exactly what happened the night your mother murdered your father. Was there a fight? Did she mention any names? Was she worrying for anybody?"  
  
Draco's hand clenched the pitcher's handle. Evil thoughts were going through his mind. As usual. His thumb stroked the smooth surface.  
  
"I have come to a conclusion," Draco announced, as if the man wasn't there all that, "I.Don't.Like.You." He clutched the handle and heaved it at the man's face.  
  
The look on his face was priceless, unfortunately, a large crack ran through the pitcher, oh and through the man's face too. 


	3. Flowers and chocolate

Chapter 3  
  
Flowers and chocolate (yum)  
  
Draco scowled into the window of his room, it was a terrible, rotten, evil, EVIL, day. The sun was high in the sky, blazing brightly. Indeed, he'd soon have to give up his window scowling to avoid sunburn. But his sensitive skin was only part of the weather problem.  
  
The outside didn't match his mood at all, not a damned cloud in the sky.  
  
Thwarted by the weather's constant refusal to bow to his ever changing moods, Draco sat in a room high in the tower of Hogwarts, the only place that would take.  
  
Apparently none of his aunts and uncles wanted a "cursed" child living with them (that and he was quite notorious of being a little prick, like all Malfoys). Draco touched his scarred cheek. A thin pale crescent. No amount of magic could remove it. The wound itself was small, nothing that warranted any amount of scarege.  
  
And a nasty little rumor started to circulate that maybe he was cursed. Maybe they shouldn't be around him, lest they get the curse cooties too.  
  
"Hahah, like there's ever been a day when I haven't been cursed," he thought darkly.  
  
A soft knock on the door averted his attention from his self pitying thoughts.  
  
"Draco? Are you in here?"  
  
He ignored it and returned his gaze out the window, hmm, clouds.  
  
"Draco," Dumbledore stepped in, "Oh, you are here, you can stay quiet when you want to."  
  
No reply.  
  
"Ah, I just came to remind you of school, it's not too far away now."  
  
No response.  
  
He shifted uncomfortably. "Um, so how have you been these past days."  
  
Response zilcho.  
  
"Well, you sure can make a person feel uncomfortable."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
A small smile flitted across Dumbledore's face as he shook his head and left the room.  
  
In his room were Flowers. Loads of them, they kept coming faster then he could get rid of them, and oh, how he wanted rid of them. Their fragrance of insincerity was choking him.  
  
Unfortunately, it was too hot for a fire(=D) But besides the flowers, there was chocolate. His number one security blanket. There were boxes of the stuff scattered throughout his room. However, he was sure to stay away from the chocolate frogs. Something about a squirming amphibian in his mouth just didn't agree with him.  
  
And they squished. SQUISHED. He didn't need that going on in his mouth. Thinking about chocolate suddenly gave him an incredibly craving. He shifted through the empty boxes, he moved to his bed and laid on it, moving his hand under the bed for a blind search for candies. His hand felt a hard edge of a box, he dragged it out and opened it.  
  
Two orangey red eyes peered back at him.  
  
"Ew."  
  
It blinked, one eye at a time.  
  
"Gross!" He carried the box to his window, and opened it, "Can't stay here, Be free 'O Chocolate." The frog blinked at the fresh air, then hopped off the ledge. Luckily the sky was darkening a little, the little fella might make it.  
  
The opened window let in a cool breeze, perhaps...cool enough for a nice little...fire?  
  
He grinned with malice as he pulled out his wand and advanced on the offending flowers.  
  
Burning things was always an entertaining way to pass the time. Draco concentrated on the magic words, and a small tip of flame lit up on the tip of his wand. He connected his wand to each flower, lazily watching them burn.  
  
As he finished blazing a particularly disgusting batch of poises, he turned his attention to a plotted plant. The only one there. He poked the flower, he didn't recognize the species. It looked like a kind of tulip, with a dark red shiny color where ever the sun hit it, and a silver color where ever the sun didn't catch it.  
  
Draco noticed a modest little tag tied on with twine to the stem. He flipped it open, but the only thing that was written on the card with large sloppy, loopy handwriting, was "Get well soon". He looked at the plant suspiciously. It almost seemed sincere.  
  
"You trying to trick me?" Asked Draco accusingly, "I'm too smart for you, little flower, take that." He poked the flower with his lit wand, igniting it.  
  
He stood back to watch his handy work play out, smiling arrogantly.  
  
As of the nature of bullies, he felt joy in torturing something smaller then himself (not many things were smaller then him). His arrogating was quickly abandoned as he saw the flower writhe a little, then turn different misty colors. Green, blue, bluish green, red, sliverish, silverish red.  
  
Draco glared at the metamorphosing flower.  
  
Now his curiosity would keep him up all night until he found out about that damnedable flower. 


	4. Detestable flower!

Chapter 4  
  
The blonde haired wizard silently strode down the dark foreboding castle halls, in search of the library.  
  
The flower was still etched into his mind. He kept it on his window sill, watching it silently for hours. Curiosity drove him to scour the library's sections for the mysterious flower. He failed miserably in each attempt. Nothing in the Magical plants section, or the regular plant section, or even Enchanted seeds section. NOTHIN'. He had even wandered to other non-rleated sections, now the only thing left to do was check the the Restricted section. Actaully a visit to the restricted section was ineveitable. It was no use trying to keep secrets from him, he didn't allow any mysteries to peacefully coexist with him.  
  
He silently turned the corners of the corriders, paying no heed to two red eyes leering at him. The cat. She didn't bother him, he didn't bother her. He passed Snape's room/dungeon. He quickened his pace. Odd noises were coming from that room, and he didn't need his imagenation to tell him what it was. He had heard ruomers about Professor Trelawney and kept his door locked with an anti-lock opening spell.  
  
Draco turned the final corner and arrived at the library. He quickly glanced around, then slipt between the doors.  
  
The library was dark, with musty old book smell. He made his way to the restricted area.  
  
"Hrrm, let's see what we have here...Luminos!" The tip of his wand glowed brightly, casting eerie shadows throughout the books.  
  
He began searching the titles. "Hey, field guide to capturing, identifying, and caring for dragons. This seems like a book I shouldn't have." He pulled it out and examined the cover. A engraving of a rather impressive looking dragon was splayed across the cover. He tucked it under his arm, and resumed searching.  
  
His eye fell on another old leather bound book. There was no title on the side, just a engraving of a crescent intersected with a lightening bolt. The same thing was on the cover, as he slowly traced the symbols, the scar on his cheek suddenly heated up. He rubbed it irritably. A slight sound made hin snape to attention, he hadn't even realize he was zoning out.  
  
He strode back out of the library and through the deserted hallways, as he passed Snape's room, there was an eerie silence.  
  
Draco feared for the worst.  
  
Out of breath, the one-who-sneaks out and-steals library books finally made it up the stairs to his room. Giving a great heave, he dropped the books and flopped on his bed exhausted, still out of breath.  
  
"Bloody….stairs…why must there be…so..MANY?"  
  
Tired, he shucked off his black robe, followed by his clothes, and slipped into his silk pajamas. With bleary-eyes, he sat cross legged on the bed, with the full moon's sliver light flooding in, only to be drowned out by the more unnatural room's light.  
  
Concentrating on the engraving on of the dragon book, he lazily flipped it open, only to find an exact picture of his flower.  
  
Draco shot a glance at the small thing, well it was kinda wilted, maybe it needed water.  
  
The caption caught his eyes, "Dragon posy".  
  
Quickly he skimmed through the entry below.  
  
"Also known as Serpent Weed, it contains a small dragon called the Akuma. It 'hatches' in the light of the moon. The Akuma is very small, and can grow to the size of a large cat. Although they are a ideal size for a pet dragon it is not recommended -"  
  
Draco stopped and stared at the flower, moonlight was hitting it directly, a petal or two lay at the base of the stem, and it looked kinda bulgy..He stared harder..it twitched!  
  
No, that was silly, it was just his imagination, besides, his flower had a much darker red in it. He swiftly snuffed out the lights and went to sleep.  
  
In the morning, he had forgotten all about the flower, since there was something sinking it's teeth into his little finger!  
  
"Ouch, what in the bloody hell is that?!" He snarled, clutching his finger.  
  
The boy who was bitten by god knows what, but you might have guessed it by now, lifted his hand to examine the damage, teeth marks were quite visible on his little finger. Automatically, his eyes skimmed the place were his finger had been assaulted.  
  
His eyes landed on a very small blue green lizard like creature, it's scales glittered in the morning's light.  
  
"Dragon," he squawked.  
  
"Wauk!" The dragon had squawked back at him, obviously enjoying itself, it preened in the sunlight that fluttered through the heavy curtains, making it's scales glitter even more brilliantly.  
  
Draco lowered his head in defeat, "This'll teach me not to ignore problems I don't want to face.."  
  
"Sqwuak," agreed the dragon and flapped it's wings. Bending down to glare at the dragon in it's large reflective eyes, also secretly admiring it's flashing beauty, he scowled at it, "Well, what do you want from me? You think you're so pretty, with those flashy scales, you're the ugliest thing I've seen by far, and you're completely useless, maybe if you grew to be a large dragon, you'd be some worth.  
  
The dragon cocked it's head, then chirped and blew smoke in his face.  
  
"Wise words," he mused, coughing slightly.  
  
Crawling onto Draco's silk clad belly, it squawked and bit one of his buttons off.  
  
"Hey, stop that belly dragger!"  
  
The dragon pulled back it's ears and bit another button off more visicously  
  
"What? What do you want, you annoying little THING?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose in distaste at him.  
  
"Hungry? What in the world do tiny annoying dragons eat, besides buttons that is."  
  
It bit another button off.  
  
Draco sighed "Point taken", he dragged up the dragon book. Silently he flipped through the pages, "Oh, look here it says you're a gurl, no flipping wonder you're barking mad."  
  
He looked down at the dragon, who had just climbed onto his arm. She stared back, and wrapped her tail around his wrist, it didn't reach all the way though, she was too small.  
  
"Found it, 'Food for baby Akuma dragons," he read aloud," Hatchlings first nurse on dragonfly honey, as they grow, their preferences vary from fruit to raw meat, there are even Akuma dragons who are strict vegetarians.'"  
  
The Akuma looked at the book with interest.  
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
She bit another button off.  
  
'Oh, get off and let me get dressed," he snapped, rudely shoving her aside.  
  
She blew more air clogging smoke in his face. 


	5. Prat

DISCLAIMER: Haven't done one of these in a while, I don't own any Harry Potter characters, but I can't say that about Prat..  
  
Recap: Dragonfly honey turned out to be a naughty thing, and Snape had much of it to share. The dragon has a name, Prat! How…Draco. School starts the next day, and a shrink is coming to see him. Will he(or she) even be a match for the strong headed, bad boy? The question is this, whose gonna win, Draco, or the psychiatrist? By the way is Italic since I can't really do Italics .  
  
AGH, I'm SO sick of rewriting and rewiting and REWRITING SOME MORE. I wouldn't be sad if I never saw this 14 chapters EVER AGAIN. DIE!!!!  
  
Let this be a lesson to you ALL, just do something right the FIRST time and save you're self the terrible anguish and head aches, and a little guilt. AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Bangs head on computer  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"DRACO MALFOY, get over here RIGHT now," called an annoyed voice, then under her breath, "I can't believe this, who tipped him off?!" She gritted her teeth, she had a good idea who it was. "You can't hide forever," she added, squinting her eyes against the darkness. Honestly this was too much, why did she have to be the one to get him anyway?  
  
"I'm not hiding," he though, "If she can't find, well, that's her problem, not mine."  
  
This wasn't quite accurate. He was pressed up against the hogwart's castle's wall, concealing himself from the bi- er witch, and watching the Hogwarts students arrive. The cold wind was rippling his black robes, and he hoped she couldn't see them, her eye sight, even though they could spot the smallest detail up close, was quite poor in the dark, unless she turned into a cat, he could see quite well in the dark---for some reason.. Prat wiggled uncomfortably in his shirt. He inched his way towards the entrance to the school, maybe if he made it, he could blend in with the rest, or at least lose her in the many rooms of Hogwarts.  
  
He carefully followed the wall's curve, then when he was close enough, made a run for it, but as he turned his head to check the whereabouts of McGonagall, he smacked into a soggy wall.  
  
"Draco?" Said a big stupid voice. That voice naturally complemented it's big stupid owner.Crabbe.  
  
AARGH!! That moron.  
  
Draco turned his face towards an angry McGonagall. "Oh hi professor, I didn't see you there, I'd like to stay 'an all, but I don't want to miss the food or anything, bye!"  
  
McGonagall grabbed his arm, but Draco quickly shook her off, and McGonagall watched open mouthed as he ran off.  
  
As he ran past Crabbe, he made sure to give him a hard shove, and hiss words that suspiciously sounded like it didn't belong in a children's book. Draco looked over his shoulder to glower at Crabbe, but was surprised to see him sprawled on the floor, looking as bewildered as Draco felt, er, well, this is Crabbe, so probably more bewildered then Draco felt.. Still turning his head to catch a glance of Crabbe on the floor, he crashed into a fellow student,(That Crabbe is nothing but trouble) " 'scuse me," he did a double take of the messy hair, and newly broken glasses, that were ducked tape, " Darn Potter, I didn't mean to apologize to you , now you've gone and ruined it for everybody else."  
  
Harry glared, puzzled at Draco, "And why's that Malfoy."  
  
"I happen to have a one apology a year quota, Potter" he drawled, examining his nails, ugh, one was chipped, how long was that there?!  
  
"And I suppose you've used all your apologies to your mother for being born all these years?"  
  
A dark look clouded Draco's feature. "Oh my, Potter, I think I just heard your death wish," Draco whispered, the humor was gone from his voice, and he's eyes flashed and Harry saw danger in them.  
  
"Uh, Malfoy.." Harry began to back up. A growl escaped his throat, as Draco flung himself at Harry.  
  
"Fight!" A cry rose from the surrounding students, rapidly turning into a chant.  
  
"Get off me," Harry cried, "Oouuf." Draco had swiftly kneed him in the chest. Harry desperately reached for his wand, but was quickly stopped when Draco delivered a punch to his lower jaw. Harry elbowed him in the side of his foe's head, causing Draco to lose his balance. Taking as much of advantage as he can, Harry aimed a punch at Draco's head, but it was quickly deflected, and at the same time, Harry's feet were kicked from under him, and his head hit the hard floor hard, "Arg, crazy..git" Draco was quickly on top of him, with both hands choking the life out of the boy who lived, but not for long.  
  
"You think you can get away with anything, right Potter? Do you think you can you get away from me," Draco hissed.  
  
He was still dizzy, from both anger, and the blow to the head, the chanting grew into screams of "He's going to kill him!" "Somebody help!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy!!" He ignored her, idiot McGonagall, she was nothing.  
  
Draco felt strong hands try to pull him back, but he was stronger, yes he was much stronger. He leered at Potter, the boy had stopped moving, and now was gasping for breath clutching the hands that were surely squeezing the life out of him.  
  
"Breathe Potter, always remember to breathe."  
  
Potter looked terrified into Draco's eyes, but even that look was fading.  
  
People were coming, he heard them running, he could feel their panic.  
  
"Why hasn't anybody stunned him?"  
  
"I've tried, but it wasn't working." Interesting, He hadn't even notice anybody doing any sort of spells.  
  
"What are you talking about, what kind of low grade stun spell are you using?!"  
  
"Stun spells won't work I tell you, he didn't even flinch!"  
  
Hah, they're losing this fight, I'm going to win, I'm going to beat Harry Potter.  
  
A sharp kick in the ribs sent Draco sprawling across the floor. Despite the horrendous pain, he didn't black out, in fact he did just the opposite, his eyes were wide open and unblinking. Something moved in his shirt, crying piteously Prat licked Draco's face, and clung to him.  
  
Around him girls were dissolved into tears, and even a few were wailing.  
  
"Well Snape, that certainly was quick thinking."  
  
Professor Snape didn't say anything, he watched his pupil closely, with no expression on his face.  
  
"Speaking of thinking, what are you thinking right now?"  
  
"I'm thinking-that maybe Draco does need to see that psychiatrist."  
  
Sub chapter  
  
"We have reason to believe that Draco Malfoy is suffering from schizophrenia."  
  
"Right..Is that another word for loony?"  
  
The scene wasn't a too odd one, Professor McGonagall , Professor Albus Dumbledore, Snape, Fudge, and Madame Pomfrey were all seated in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Honestly Fudge, not everybody is insane," snapped McGonagall.  
  
Snape hid a smirk, as Dumbledore hid a smile.  
  
"Well, we mustn't forget all that trauma the boy has been put through, he probably has a lot of anger that goes unchanneled," butted in Pomfrey, " and we all know how he felt about Harry Potter before all-- this ever happened."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Snape, "Did you notice anything different about Draco, Severus?"  
  
Snape shifted uncomfortably, "No, he was acting just fine."  
  
"Another sign of schizophrenia, he probably doesn't even know what's going on," Pomfrey blurted looking at everyone in the room to see if they agreed with her.  
  
Dumbledore looked directly at Snape, "Is there anything we should know, or anything you suspect?"  
  
Snape cleared his throat uncertainly, " Well, he has a-pet dragon."  
  
"What?! It's clearly against the laws of the wizarding world to have a pet dragon, where does he keep it? What is this world coming to, children thinking they can keep those beasts as pets, pets mind you!" Fudge glared around the room, daring anyone to disagree with him.  
  
"Are you quite done, Fudge," McGonagall said tartly.  
  
This time Snape didn't bother to hide his smirk.  
  
"Will you please go on, Severus," Said Dumbledore politely.  
  
"Yes, well, it's not a very big dragon-"But a dragon all the same," muttered Fudge. "I believe he keeps it in his shirt," finished Snape, ignoring the blistering Fudge.  
  
Dumbledore listened quietly, " If I'm not mistaken, there is only one type of dragon that size, and if it is true, you cannot take it away from him without causing sever damage emotionally, physically, and mentally."  
  
"What? How can that be, what kind of animal is this?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, and rose from his seat, striding over to his shelve, he took out a large book, flipping through the pages, he held up the book, and began to read from it, "The Akuma Dragon, is born from a single flower on the light of the full moon. It is tiny in stature and grows to the size of a large cat, because they have a need to mentally attach themselves to people, they are very rare. When "attached" the person begins to show signs of more dragon like behavior, including increased strength and senses. To be "unattached" is extremely dangerous and mostly unnecessary, since the bond between the too is strong."  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his book, "So my question to you is, have you noticed anything strange about Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh my," gasped Professor McGonagall, her hand over her mouth, "When, we tried to stun him-it didn't work, bounced straight off him, and when I was tracking him down, it was like he could completely see me in the dark of night. Oh, and how did he know about the psychiatrist, Professor Snape?"  
  
"What, me?," Snape crossed his arms and raised his eyes to the ceiling," I don't know what you're yammering ab-"He looked down enough to see McGonagall raise an eyebrow at him "Fine then, I might have let it slip, but it's all too vague.."  
  
"So what we have here," Fudge said loudly, either to drown out Snape and McGonagall, or just to hear his voice, "Is an unstable dragon boy, well I'm out of here, good bye, I didn't hear any of this, don't tell me what's happening, I DON'T want to know." He got up from his seat, and gave a slight bow towards Dumbledore and left the room, "Dragon children honestly ," he muttered.  
  
"Stupid git," Snape growled, rolling his eyes.  
  
'Behave yourself Severus Snape," scolded Professor McGonagall slapping his leg as she stood up and left the room.  
  
Madame Pomfrey dissolved into a mess of giggles as she left too.  
  
"Women," growled Snape, there was almost a blush spreading across his face, "absolutely useless."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that," laughed Dumbledore.  
  
Sub chapter  
  
"Flippin' MAD he is, he tried to KILL you 'arry," Ron said angrily through a mouth full of sausages, spitting some food in Herman's direction.  
  
Harry sat quietly, he had never seen Malfoy react to anything like that, he had insulted his mother numerous times, what had made this time different?  
  
"Well, if you ask me -- " and we didn't," butted in Ron, "it was perfectly normal reaction, with his mother thrown in the insane house, and his father murdered."  
  
Harry snapped himself to attention, he had completely forgotten about that. He kicked himself mentally, that had to be worse, then just his parents dying. He never knew them.  
  
"Oh, so his mother went to the loony bin, it still isn't reason enough to bloody murder somebody."  
  
"He's been under a lot of stress, he probably just snapped under the pressure," snipped Hermione.  
  
"Oh ho, you hear that Harry? She's defending Draco Malfoy, you know, the one who tried to kill you."  
  
"Did you see that scar on his cheek? It was probably from-the incident."  
  
Harry flushed a bit, "I was too busy trying not to be killed to notice, Herm."  
  
"Anyway, I suspect he was expelled, I mean, attempted murder, c'mon!"  
  
"Oh, is that so? You're sure," asked Hermione, a mischievous smile spread across her face.  
  
"yes I'm sure, you agree with me, don't you Harry?"  
  
" Ordinarily Ron, but he just walked in."  
  
"What?"  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
Ron turned around, and saw Draco take a seat with his fellow Slytherins.  
  
"What's that thing on his shoulder?"  
  
Prat was perched on Draco's shoulder, taking in the scenery and basking in attention.  
  
As Draco sat and chatted with his comrades Prat slipped off and started to explore the other tables.  
  
"Oh no, that thing is coming over here," hissed Ron, he warily watched as the little dragon leaped on the table and began to nose around the student's plates of food.  
  
"It's not a thing Ron, it's a dragon," said Harry, stroking Prat's head. Prat cocked her head, eyeing him as warily as Ron eyed her. Then, as if she had made up her decision, she sank her fangs deep into Harry's finger.  
  
"Looks like it remembers you and the fight with Draco, told you not to trust it," snipped Ron, "It's dangerous, it should be expelled from school too," as an after thought he added," Horrid thing."  
  
"Shut up, Ron," Harry muttered, nursing his injured hand.  
  
"What's it doing now," asked Hermione, watching Prat nosing her way to Harry, licking his wrist and nudging him for more petting.  
  
"Probably out for more blood, here, I'll get rid of it for you Harry," Ron leaned forward to prod her off the table with his wand, "Shoo, get going, you've done enough damage."  
  
She hissed angrily at the insult and leapt into Harry's lap, poking her head at table level to give him more glares with her large golden eyes.  
  
"It likes you Harry." Said Hermione thoughtfully.  
  
"That's ridiculous it just ruthlessly attacked him a minute ago, it's probably a trap, it's developed a taste for human flesh."  
  
"Well I think this dragon forgives Harry for fighting with Draco."  
  
" It forgives him?"  
  
"Disgusting," drawled a familiar voice, "she likes you."  
  
"Hello, Malfoy," distaste soured Hermione's greeting.  
  
"And hello to you too, Granger."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"My Dragon of course, Potter, that is, if you aren't done coddling her."  
  
"Your dragon came over here, go ahead and take her."  
  
"How come YOU get to keep a pet dragon on SCHOOL GROUNDS?"  
  
"Now Weasly, no need to get jealous on me, it's simply the matter of better people get better things, you know how it works."  
  
"Sod off Malfoy."  
  
"Sure thing, come long Pratsu."  
  
Prat chirped and leapt from Harry's shoulder to Draco's.  
  
"Now you need a bath and disinfectant, I told you not to hang around those kinds of people."  
  
She chittered at him some.  
  
"Of course I slipt some dragonfly honey into Potter's goblet, what kind of mischievous brat do you take me for? Certainly not an incompetent one!"  
  
She nestled herself into his arms.  
  
" 'Course, it might take sometime, it was mixed in with a liquid, depends how acidic it is. How acidic is pumpkin juice anyway?"  
  
If anybody's wondering Pratsu is a variation of Pratsuwarui, he couldn't go calling her Prat when he wanted to make such a strong impression.. 


	6. Dragon child!

DISCLAIMER: Haven't done one of these in a while, I don't own any Harry Potter characters, but I can't say that about Prat..  
  
Recap: I spelled psychiatrist wrong, how embarrassing XD…besides that, Dragonfly honey turned out to be a naughty thing, and Snape had much of it to share. The dragon has a name, Prat! How…Draco. School starts the next day, and a shrink is coming to see him. Will he(or she) even be a match for the strong headed, bad boy? The question is this, whose gonna win, Draco, or the psychiatrist? By the way * * is Italic since I can't *really* do Italics ¬.¬  
  
  
  
Chapter six  
  
Dragon children  
  
"Draco, Mr. Malfoy, you can't hide forever," called an annoyed voice, then under her breath, " I can't believe this, who tipped him off?!"  
  
*I'm not hiding,* he thought, *If she can't find me, well that's her problem isn't it?* Of course, Draco was against the wall, concealing himself from Professor McGonagall, and watching the Hogwarts students arrive. The cold air was rippling his robes, and he hoped she couldn't see them, her eye sight, even though they could spot the smallest detail up close, was quite poor in the dark, unless she turned into a cat, he could see quite well in the dark—--for some reason.. Prat wiggled uncomfortably in his shirt. He inched his way towards the entrance to the school, maybe if he made it, he could blend in with the rest, or at least lose her in the many rooms of Hogwarts.  
  
*Alo—most – there!!*  
  
"Hey Draco," a big stupid voice boomed across over to him. Crabbe.  
  
AARGH!! That moron.  
  
Draco turned his face towards an angry McGonagall. "Oh hi professor, I didn't see you there, I'd like to stay 'an all, but I don't want to miss the food or anything, bye!"  
  
McGonagall grabbed his arm, but Draco quickly shook her off, and McGonagall watched open mouthed as he ran off.  
  
As he ran past Crabbe, he made sure to give him a hard shove, and hiss words that suspiciously sounded like it didn't belong in a children's book. Draco looked over his shoulder to glower at Crabbe, but was surprised to see him sprawled on the floor, looking as bewildered as Draco felt, er, well, this is Crabbe, so probably more bewildered then Draco felt.. Still turning his head to catch a glance of Crabbe on the floor, he crashed into a fellow student,(That Crabbe is nothing but trouble) " 'scuse me," he did a double take of the messy hair, and newly broken glasses, that were ducked tape, " Darn Potter, I didn't mean to apologize to *you* , now you've gone and ruined it for everybody else."  
  
Harry glared, puzzled at Draco, "And why's that Malfoy."  
  
"I happen to have a one apology a year quota, Potter" he drawled, examining his nails, ugh, one was chipped, how long was *that* there?!  
  
"And I suppose you've used all your apologies to your mother for being born all these years?"  
  
"Oh my, Potter, I think I just heard your death wish," Draco growled, the humor was gone from his voice, and he's eyes flashed and Harry saw danger in them.  
  
"Uh, Malfoy.." Harry began to back up. A growl escaped his throat, as Draco flung himself at Harry.  
  
"Fight!" A cry rose from the surrounding students, rapidly turning into a chant.  
  
"Get off me," Harry cried, "Oouuf." Draco had swiftly kneed him in the chest. Harry desperately reached for his wand, but was quickly stopped when Draco delivered a punch to his lower jaw. Harry elbowed him in the side of his foe's head, causing Draco to lose his balance. Taking as much of advantage as he can, Harry aimed a punch at Draco's head, but it was quickly deflected, and at the same time, Harry's feet were kicked from under him, and his head hit the hard floor hard, "Arg, crazy..git" Draco was quickly on top of him, with both hands choking the life out of the boy who lived, but not for long.  
  
"You think you can get away with anything, right Potter? Do you think you can you get away from me," Draco hissed.  
  
He was still dizzy, from both anger, and the blow to the head, the chanting grew into screams of "He's going to kill him.!" "Somebody help!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy!!" He ignored her, idiot McGonagall, she couldn't possibly understand…  
  
Draco felt strong hands try to pull him back, but he was stronger, yes he was much stronger. He leered at Potter, the boy had stopped moving, and now was gasping for breath clutching the hands that were surely squeezing the life out of him.  
  
"Breathe Potter, always remember to breathe."  
  
Potter looked terrified into Draco's eyes, but even that look was fading.  
  
People were coming, he heard them running, he could feel their panic.  
  
"Why hasn't anybody stunned him?"  
  
"I've tried, but it wasn't working." Interesting, He hadn't even notice anybody doing any sort of spells.  
  
"What are you talking about, what kind of low grade stun spell are you using?!"  
  
"Stun spells won't work I tell you, he didn't even flinch!"  
  
*Hah, they're losing this fight, I'm going to win, I'm going to beat Harry Potter.*  
  
A sharp kick in the ribs sent Draco sprawling across the floor. Despite the horrendous pain, he didn't black out, in fact he did just the opposite, his eyes were wide open and unblinking. Something moved in his shirt, crying piteously Prat licked Draco's face, and clung to him.  
  
Around him girls were dissolved into tears, and even a few were wailing.  
  
"Well Snape, that certainly was quick thinking."  
  
Snape didn't say anything, he watched his pupil closely, with no expression on his face.  
  
"Speaking of thinking, what are you thinking right now?"  
  
"I'm thinking—that maybe Draco *does* need to see a psychiatrist."  
  
Sub chapter  
  
  
  
"We have reason to believe that Draco Malfoy is suffering from schizophrenia."  
  
"Is that another word for loony?"  
  
The scene wasn't a too odd one, Professor McGonagall , Professor Albus Dumbledore, Snape, Fudge, and Madame Pomfrey were all seated in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Honestly Fudge, not *everybody* is insane," snapped McGonagall.  
  
Snape hid a smirk, as Dumbledore hid a smile.  
  
"Well, we mustn't forget all that trauma the boy has been put through, he probably has a lot of anger that goes unchanneled," butted in Pomfrey, " and we all know how he felt about Harry Potter before all-- *this* ever happened."  
  
Dumbledore turned to Snape, "Did you notice anything different about Draco, Severus?"  
  
Snape shifted uncomfortably, "No, he was acting just fine."  
  
"Another sign of schizophrenia, he probably doesn't even know what's going on," Pomfrey interrupted.  
  
Dumbledore looked directly at Snape, "Is there anything we should know, or anything you suspect?"  
  
Snape cleared his throat uncertainly, " Well, he has a—pet dragon."  
  
"What?! It's clearly against the laws of the wizarding world to have a pet dragon, where does he keep it? What is this world coming to, children thinking they can keep those beasts as pets, *pets* mind you!" Fudge glared around the room, daring anyone to disagree with him.  
  
"Are you quite done, Fudge," McGonagall said tartly.  
  
This time Snape didn't bother to hide his smirk.  
  
"Will you please go on, Severus," Said Dumbledore politely.  
  
"Yes, well, it's not a very big dragon—"But a dragon all the same," butted in Fudge. "I believe he keeps it in his shirt," finished Snape, ignoring the blistering Fudge.  
  
Dumbledore listened quietly, " If I'm not mistaken, there is only one type of dragon that size, and if it is true, you cannot take it away from him without causing sever damage emotionally, physically, and mentally."  
  
"What? Explain yourself, what kind of animal *is* this?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, and rose from his seat, striding over to his shelve, he took out a large book, flipping through the pages, he held up the book, and began to read from it, "The Akuma Dragon, is born from a single flower on the light of the full moon. It is tiny in stature and grows to the size of a large cat, because they have a need to mentally attach themselves to people, they are very rare. When "attached" the person begins to show signs of more dragon like behavior, including increased strength and senses. To be "unattached" is extremely dangerous and mostly unnecessary, since the bond is very strong."  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his book, "So my question to you is, have you noticed anything strange about Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh my," gasped Professor McGonagall, her hand over her mouth, "When, we tried to stun him—it didn't work, bounced straight off him, and when I was tracking him down, it was like he could completely *see* me in the dark of night. Oh, and how did he know about the psychiatrist, Professor Snape?"  
  
"What, me? I don't know what you're yammering ab—" McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him "Fine then, I might have let it slip, but it's all very vague.."  
  
"So what we have here," Fudge said loudly, either to drown out Snape and McGonagall, or just to hear his voice, "Is an unstable dragon boy, well I'm out of here, good bye, I didn't hear any of this, don't tell me what's happening, I DON'T want to know." He got up from his seat, and gave a slight bow towards Dumbledore and left the room, "Dragon children *honestly* ," he muttered.  
  
"Stupid git," Snape growled, rolling his eyes.  
  
'Behave yourself Severus Snape," scolded Professor McGonagall slapping his leg as she stood up and left the room.  
  
Madame Pomfrey dissolved into a mess of giggles as she left too.  
  
"Women," growled Snape, there was almost a blush spreading across his face, "absoultly useless."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that," laughed Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Sub chapter  
  
"Flippin' MAD he is, he tried to KILL you 'arry," Ron said angrily through a mouth full of sausages, spitting some food in Hermione's direction.  
  
Harry sat quietly, he had never seen Malfoy react to anything like that, he had insulted his mother numerous times, what had made this time different?  
  
"Well, if you ask *me* -- " and we didn't," butted in Ron, "it was perfectly normal reaction, with his mother thrown in the insane house, an his father murdered."  
  
Harry snapped himself to attention, he hadn't know *that*  
  
, that had to be worse, then just his parents dying.  
  
"Oh, so his mother went to the loony bin, it still isn't reason enough to bloody murder somebody."  
  
"He's been under a lot of stress, he probably just snapped under the pressure," snipped Hermione.  
  
"Oh ho, you hear that Harry? She's defending Draco Malfoy, you know, the one who tried to kill you."  
  
"Did you see that scar on his cheek? It was probably from—the incident."  
  
Harry flushed a bit, "I was too busy trying not to be killed to notice, Herm."  
  
"Anyway, I suspect he was expelled, I mean, attempted murder, c'mon!"  
  
"Oh, is that so? You're sure," asked Hermione, a mischievous smile spread across her face.  
  
"*yes* I'm sure, you agree with me, don't you Harry?"  
  
"Well Ron, ordinarily, but he just walked in."  
  
"What?"  
  
"See for yourself."  
  
Ron turned around, and saw Draco take a seat with his fellow Slytherins.  
  
" Ew, what's that thing on his shoulder?"  
  
Prat was perched on Draco's shoulder, taking in the scenery and basking in attention.  
  
As Draco sat and chatted with his comrades Prat slipped off and started to explore the other tables.  
  
"Oh no, that *thing* is coming over here," hissed Ron, he warily watched as the little dragon leaped on the table and began to nose around the student's plates of food.  
  
"It's not a *thing* Ron, it's a dragon," said Harry, stroking Prat's head. Prat cocked her head, eyeing him as warily as Ron eyed her. Then, as if she had made up her decision, she sank her fangs deep into Harry's finger.  
  
"Looks like it remembers you and the fight with Draco, told you not to trust it," snipped Ron, "It's dangerous, it should be expelled from school too," as an after thought he added," Horrid thing."  
  
"Shut up, Ron," Harry muttered, nursing his injured hand.  
  
" What's it doing now," asked Hermione, watching Prat nosing her way to Harry, licking his wrist and nudging him for more petting.  
  
"Probably out for more blood, here, I'll get rid of it for you Harry," Ron leaned forward to prod her off the table with his wand, "Shoo, get going, you've done enough damage."  
  
She hissed angrily at the insult and leapt into Harry's lap, poking her head at table level to give him more glares with her large golden eyes.  
  
"It likes you Harry."  
  
"What? But it just ruthlessly attacked him a minute ago, it's probably a trap, it's developed a taste for human flesh."  
  
"Well *I* think this dragon forgives Harry for fighting with Draco."  
  
" *It* forgives *him*?"  
  
"Disgusting," drawled a familiar voice, "she likes you."  
  
"Hello, Malfoy," distaste soured Hermione's greeting.  
  
"And hello to you too, Granger."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"My Dragon of course, Potter, that is, if you aren't done coddling her."  
  
"*Your* dragon came over here, go ahead and take her."  
  
"How come YOU get to keep a pet dragon on SCHOOL GROUNDs?"  
  
"Now Weasly, no need to get jealous on me, it's simply the matter of better people get better things, you know how it works."  
  
"Sod off Malfoy."  
  
"Sure thing, comelong Pratsu."  
  
Prat chirped and leapt from Harry's shoulder to Draco's.  
  
"Now you need a bath and disinfectant, I *told* you not to hang around those kinds of people."  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow o_o That's long…I think, anywho, I was going to do the psychiatrist chapter, but a better opportunity arouse, so I'm doing it for chapter 7. Also, I love when people e-mail me, or ask questions, or both.  
  
If anybody's wondering Pratsu is a variation of Pratsunami, he couldn't go calling her Prat when he wanted to make such a strong impression.. 


	7. Unnamed fixed

O_O Oops...I messed up, when I was copying this chapter to this document, sooooorry.  
  
anyhow like I said, I don't own anything in Harry Potter, I like our reviews, 'cause without reviews, I'd just stop writing it. Questions, comments, concerns, suggestions? Then please e-mail mail me.  
  
I've lost my Spell Check, so be prepared for my spelling errors..  
  
Chapter  
  
"Where would we like to start?"  
  
"I'd like to start by leaving."  
  
"Now, c'mon, I'm just trying to help you, don't you want to be helped?"  
  
Draco scowled deeply,"I'm not even going to dignifiy that with an answer."  
  
The psychitrist pressed his lips together in a thin smile.  
  
"Is that your pet," he asked peering over Draco's shoulder, extending his hand to stroke Prat's gleaming head.  
  
"Don't touch her," he snapped, Draco's silver eyes glittered with anger.  
  
The shrink snapped his hand back, smiling uncertainly.  
  
"What's the matter, Draco, don't you like me?"  
  
"Oh my, you've found out my terrible secret! I knew someday it would be out,I don't like you! You must be a genuis, to have figured out my well disguised dislike of you."  
  
The shrink gave his thin lipped smile again, which looked more forced then ever.  
  
"So, why don't you like me? Do I intimidate you?"  
  
"Why, that *must* be it! Well, thank you for this nonsense, I'm all better, you've changed my life."  
  
The man sighed, they told him this was going to be difficult,"Would you like some tea?"  
  
"Don't you mean, would "we" like some tea?"  
  
The psychitrist faked a laugh while he poured two cups.  
  
"Here you go," he handed Draco a cup.  
  
Draco took the cup and stared unsmiling at the shrink.  
  
He had the sudden urge beat the bloody hell out of the man with his tea cup, it worked with the pitcher, did it not?  
  
Draco started to blank out the words of what the shrink was saying, listening to his own thoughts.  
  
Hmm, was this mint tea? Draco sniffed it cautuisly, yep, and somethingelse.. Draco carefully took a sip from his cup.  
  
Draco looked up from his cup, that man had stopped talking.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you looking a-" He stopped mid sentence, a buzz was begining to surround his brain, and penetrate.  
  
"How are you feeling?" His words made the buzz penetrate deeper into his brain.  
  
"Not-- very-well.."  
  
The buzz clouded his eyesight, as he lost consious.  
  
"Oh....my, Draco?"  
  
  
  
Harry hurried down the hall, with his arms full of books and scrolls, only to get them knocked down by a pint sized hufflepuff.  
  
"Hey kid, watch where you're going!"  
  
The only response from the kid was a wave of his hand as he ran past Harry.  
  
As Harry stooped to get his fallen scrolls, several more students nearly trampled him. "Hey, stop-" Harry grabbed one of the trampelees," What's going on?"  
  
"Draco'sgoingintoacoma,'causesomebodydruggedhim'anhehadabadreactiontoit," he rasped.  
  
"Er, huh?"  
  
"Draco's in the infirmiry!"  
  
"What, how?!"  
  
"He had some sort of overdose of a drug, he's going into a coma, it's real bad."  
  
"Draco does drugs," Harry asked, confused, Draco seemed a tad bit too smart for *that*.  
  
"*No*," he said impatentily, "somebody drugged *him*."  
  
"Oh," Harry didn't have anything to say, so many things were happening to Draco, he didn't deserve this..  
  
  
  
"Thank god this day is over."  
  
"I agree, now Draco can get some much needed rest."  
  
"Do-you think he'll be alright?"  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
"URHG, get it off! It's all over! AARGH." A thin framed person was straining against his tangled sheets, sweat poured down his forehead, and tangled his usually sleek white blonde hair.  
  
Harry sat silently in the corner of Draco's hospital room, watching quietly.  
  
"Leave me ALONE, I don't want anything from you, DO YOU HEAR ME? NOT ANYTHING!!"  
  
Silently Harry stood up, and walked towards Draco's bed.  
  
"Make it stop! Make it leave me alone, can't anyone leave me alone?!"  
  
Harry leaned forward and pulled a sweat soaked strand of hair from Draco's forehead, and smoothed it back.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry froze, what was to happen now?  
  
"Harry, don't leave me, don't leave me too!"  
  
Harry stood undecided, did Draco really know he was here?  
  
"No, Harry won't leave me, Harry never leaves.."  
  
Harry leaned over and whispered,  
  
"I'll be back Draco, good bye."  
  
"'Bye Harry."  
  
  
  
_________________________  
  
"I heard what happened to Draco, Harry," Hermione said, buttering a piece of toast, "Apperantly, a psychitrist he was seeing gave him tranquilizers in his tea, to make him a more willing patient, you know how Malfoy is, but it caused weird reactions, sent him straight to a hospital bed, now he has hullcianations and everything."  
  
"Can you not talk about Malfoy first thing at breakfast Herm, especially with that *thing* following Harry?"  
  
Harry laughed as Prat shot a stream of smoke at Ron's face.  
  
"She heard that Ron."  
  
"I don't see how you put up with it Harry, shouldn't it be with Malfoy or something?"  
  
"I dunno, she just started to follow me." Harry offered a piece of toast to the dragon, but since she was still nursing on the dragonfly honey, she politly refused. Politly as in knock the bread into someone's goblet of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Harry, get that thing off the table," complained a fourth year, who's pumpkin juice was just assulated by a flying piece of toast.  
  
Harry had the sudden urge to just tell her shut up and sod off.  
  
Dumb prick.  
  
"What do you want me to do, make her dissapear, and have Malfoy send his "friends" jumping on my back? No thanks, but you could take a try, couldn't you, but I'd be careful since it takes powerful magic to cast on a dragon, do you have powerful magic? No? How suprising."  
  
She muttered something, that Harry couldn't quite hear, and went back to her buissness.  
  
Ron stared at Harry, "Wow, are you feeling alright, Harry, you really snapped at her."  
  
Harry shrugged and went back to eating his breakfast.  
  
"I mean, it's only Malfoy's pet thing.."  
  
Harry speared a sasuage with his fork, "Whatever, Ron."  
  
An uncomfortable silence shifted between them.  
  
Hermione looked at them both, then threw her hands up in dispair, "*Honestly*, can't you boys go without a week without getting into a row with each other?"  
  
Harry laughed, "You're right, I'm sorry, Ron."  
  
Ron grinned, "Whatever."  
  
"Boys," hermione sniffed," absoulty *bonkers*"  
  
"By the way, hurry up, classes are starting."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "Thank you *Professor Mcgonagall*"  
  
"I'll catch up with you guys, I have to return the dragon, I can't have her running amuk in class."  
  
"Yeah, be careful."  
  
"Be careful, be careful of what?"  
  
"You know..just be careful."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
_________________________  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing?"  
  
"Er..none of your business Potter!"  
  
Harry eyed the blonde haired boy, who was climbing out a window, that was about two stories from the ground mind you.  
  
"Well, before you plummet to your death, I thought I ought to give you your dragon back."  
  
"I'm not an *idiot* Potter, I *know* I'm high up, but these walls are fairly easy to scale, and anything is better then staying here."  
  
"Oh yes, friends, education, nice place to sleep, free food, I can see why you would risk almost certain death to get away from it all."  
  
"Don't patronize me, Potter, I'll do what I want."  
  
"Don't be an idoit Malfoy! At least wait until you're on level ground and it's night, and any how, where do you think you'll go?"  
  
Draco climbed out of the window, and leaned against it and crossed his arms across his chest, "None of your business, now go away before I decide to kick your sorry ass again."  
  
Harry stared at Draco for a moment, "....What's the *real* reason you're running away?"  
  
Draco stood opened mouthed, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Harry smirked,"It's not like you to do something rash and stupid like running away from your problems."  
  
"So you think you know me, now?"  
  
"No, I do know you, I know that you're going to tell me."  
  
"What rubish..."  
  
Harry smiled, and began to stroke Prat's head.  
  
"Are you just going to stay there all day?"  
  
Harry's smile widened, "Maybe.."  
  
"Bloody hell! I'll tell you already! Damn you're annoying little bogger."  
  
"Well....I'm waiting."  
  
"I-..something bad's going to happen, Potter, and I'm not staying here to let it get me!"  
  
Harry frowned slightly,"You've heard something?"  
  
"Not exactly.."  
  
"You saw something?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Draco sighed, and picked up Prat,"Ever since I got Prat..things changed for me, she's...a part of me now."  
  
Harry listened silently.  
  
"I hear the things she hears..see the things that she can see, I know what she's feeling..I can feel that it's not safe for me to be here anymore, I have to go now, but that isn't even all of it, I feel that *you* shouldn't be here either, it's dangerous for both of us."  
  
"So you think I should run away too?"  
  
Draco looked him in the eyes, "I don't care what you do, just let me leave."  
  
"So where are you going, the forest?"  
  
"The forest doesn't scare me."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry for a moment, "You're going to go with me, aren't you?!"  
  
Harry smiled," Well...it concerns me as it concerns you..."  
  
"No way! I don't need your hide tagging along with me."  
  
Harry laughed," So you want to go, all alone, to the enchanted forest, with all those boggies, werewolves, and who knows what. Besides, I'm already missing class."  
  
"You want to go in broad day light?"  
  
"Would you rather go at night, you know, when all the *things* come out?"  
  
"I told you, I'm not afraid."  
  
"You also told me that you didn't care what I did, as long as I let you leave."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"You first."  
  
sub  
  
chapter _______________  
  
"Did you see Malfoy's dragon hanging all over Harry Potter, I thought it was bonded to Malfoy. "  
  
"The dragon reacts to Draco's feelings.."  
  
" But that can't be, they hate each other!"  
  
"They probably just don't realize it, opposites do attract, and perhaps they aren't as opposite as they might seem."  
  
"So Draco...likes Harry.."  
  
"And he doesn't even know it, how odd, I know..."  
  
  
  
  
  
That ends mah chapter, mayhap there be more slash in the next chapter, I will try. 


	8. 

I dun't own any Harry Potter characters  
  
I'm moving to Utel, I hope I can still go to fanfiction.net x_x  
  
Question : Did I just start the plot now?  
  
uh, is it bad if I did x_x anyway, I was building up to the plot....  
  
Another question: Is Harry bonding with Pratsu too? .....MAYBE  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAHAAA HA BOO O_O  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"....and be like one, forever together, banishing the evil that will rise."  
  
_________________  
  
"They're gone!"  
  
"I know.."  
  
"But why, why would they do something so ridiculus?"  
  
"I don't know, but this Harry and Draco thing...it seems very fimilar.-- Did you look through their rooms?"  
  
"Yes, there was nothing in young Potter's room, but in Malfoy's ," she paused, and heaved up the two heavy books, "One book about dragons, and another with out a title."  
  
Dumbledore scanned his eyes over the book with no title, tracing over the cresent and the intersecting lightening bolt.  
  
Low under his breath he muttered,"And the two most powerful wizards will join, and be like one, forever together, banishing the evil that will rise."  
  
McGonagall adjusted her glasses, "What?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up at McGonagall's frowning face,"I've read this book before, it's a prophecey, about how the end of the world will come to a halt by two of the most powerful wizards."  
  
McGonagall did not cease her frowning, "What exactly are you saying?"  
  
"I'm *saying* Minerva, that Harry, and Draco are the wizards they are talking about."  
  
McGonagall gaped, "But how could we be sure..?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled a mixture of sadness, and other undisginshable emotions, "We all know about Harry Potter's act of great power, a test, and it left behind a scar, the lightening bolt that is also on engraved this book. Draco Malfoy's test was his mother's powerful attack, it wasn't as showey, but it was impossible to dodge with out any magical help, so Minerva, do you know how incredibly powerful you'd have to be to stop the flow of time? Without even knowing it, or meaning to? This also left behind a scar, and that crescent is also ingraved onto this book."  
  
"So- what do we do?"  
  
"We find them," he said gravely, "But when we do, we can't bring them back to Hogwarts, there's obviously a reason why they didn't want to stay."  
  
Two miserable bodies could be seen trudging along the forest, which was a tangle of enchanted-enchanted everything.  
  
"Did I tell you lately Potter, that I absoultly *dispise* you?"  
  
"I'm thinking of you too Malfoy. Tree."  
  
Draco hit away another tree that was trying to attack him, " Even the *trees* are trying to kill us, lucky us that they're only saplings.."  
  
Harry looked up at the sky, "We better find a safe spot to camp out in, it's getting dark."  
  
"Yes master, whatever you *say*, master, you're much too bossy for a twit like yourself."  
  
Harry smirked,"Well then, we'll just keep walking, right into the mouths of all the things that come out at night."  
  
Draco glanced about the already darkening woods, "We have to find an open spot, we'll be surrounded on all sides if we stay with all these trees, that don't seem to like us very much."  
  
"......Do you know how to make a fire?"  
  
" 'Course I do Potter, I've had loads of practice."  
  
"I don't even want to know.."  
  
"Prick."  
  
"Pyro."  
  
"Nympho"  
  
"What?"  
  
"..Never mind"  
  
"..what's a nympho?"  
  
"Never mind, your fragile mind might shatter at the thought."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I see a river up ahead." He pointed at the rolling mass of water, the only*remotely* inviting thing in the forbidden forest.  
  
"Good, check it out, I'll be over, you know...here."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Draco looked at Prat, "Don't worry, if they're any monsters hanging around, or if it's posion, it'll get him and not us."  
  
"I heard that!"  
  
Draco lowered his voice,"With ears like that, no wonder..."  
  
A rock whizzed past him, clipping his ear, "Ouch! Don't be so sensitive, Potter!"  
  
  
  
" Oh, I know! Harry was kidnapped by some deatheater, and and...."  
  
"Stop it, Ron, don't even say that!"  
  
"It's horrible, we have Snape next, and Harry isn't even here to stop me from cursing him!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes,"That was just once, and you didn't really mean it.."  
  
"Didn't mean it?! How can you not mean to curse someone?"  
  
Neville flushed, "One time I accidently cursed my grandmother's cat..while trying to conjure some cat food for it, I didn't read the warning labels.."  
  
"See," Hermione snipped.  
  
"Oh c'mon, this is *Neville* we're talking about."  
  
Neville was staring at his plate of food, "Poor nana meow..she didn't have any fur for weeks.."  
  
" Anyway...do you think Harry's in any real danger?"  
  
" 'course not Herm, somebody would have said something, wouldn't they?"  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right..."  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"  
  
"In--all ...the...rivers....in the.......forest...you have to..pick...the one....that can MOVE?"  
  
"Shut up and run!"  
  
"Over here," Harry turned a sharp corner off the path, taking shelter behind trees, that may, or may not be friendly.  
  
"Ooof," Draco fell on the ground, muddy, sweaty, out of breath, and his temper was slipping from him.  
  
Harry landed right next to him, covering his head as a rush of water roared over their heads. The river, strained to turn, but of course, couldn't make sharp turns like that , so the only thing that it could do was get the boys extremely wet, which was quite enough thank you, but it was better then being crushed to death under the full force of it.  
  
"Oooh yes, I dispise you, Potter."  
  
"I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You threw a rock at it, call me crazy Potter, but you don't throw stones at a RAGING river!"(a/n: GET it? RAGING?)  
  
"I was seeing if anything lived in it!"  
  
"Well, obviously not!"  
  
"Ok Pratsu, tell me, which one of us is to blame for enraging a enchanted river?"  
  
She ignored them completly, scowling at her muddy scales, and shaking as much excess mud as she can, spraying it on both already muddy boys.  
  
"C'mon, no use staying here.."  
  
"There's a clearing up ahead..."  
  
"This time, you check it out."  
  
"Baby.."  
  
________________  
  
Far away, were few people venture, there is a deep, dark place. For years people have denied it's exsistence..some worshipped it's exsistence, other's claimed, if there was truly such a place, it would be in the hearts of mankind.  
  
But this place did exsist, where it came from, nobody remembers, perhaps it did come from the hearts of man kind, others, they claim that it's were all life started, and now it wants that life back.  
  
The black ,shapeless, twisted trees shuddered aganist the wind, that spoke words.  
  
*Flowers to dust, trees to rot, beautey be gone,  
  
I'm waiting for you, for you see I shall rise,  
  
and then I will happliy take what is mine.*  
  
It had steadly gotten louder and louder over the years that plauged it, and slowly, it's dark sent tendrils out, to infect the minds of the already infected.  
  
A new verse was added, it had no words, but it sent terror all around it, the message was clear , destruction.  
  
____________________  
  
"Headmaster! Headmaster!"  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked up from his desk work,  
  
"Yes, Sibyll?"  
  
Trelawney's large eyes were widened to their max point, and her long thin arms we flailing across the air.  
  
"Destruction, Headmaster," she cried, the usual worked out misty voice was gone,"I have just witnessed the destruction of the world!"  
  
"Indeed?" Dumbldore had a grim expression onhis face, "Will you care to explain it?"  
  
Trelawney hesitated, "Certainly-- I was star gazing, when they gave me a most urgent message to look into my crystal ball, while I was staring into that, a horrible sound emitted from it, and--and I saw , a terrible darkness, it surrounded two figures, but there was an aura keeping it at bay from them...and then I saw the faces!! The horrible faces, faces of torture, faces of feelings we can't even fathom!" Trelawney buried her face into her overly large robe sleeves.  
  
"You do realize this is the third prediction from you of the world ending?"  
  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore, but this, this was different, it was so powerful...the forsight, it cracked my crystal ball, right down the center.."  
  
Dumbledore stood up from his chair, "Now,now, we have a couple of people working on that delima right now," he ushered her into a seat, "Here." He offered her some chocolate, Trelawney took it, and clutched it like a security blanket, breaking off a chunk, and sliding it into her mouth.  
  
She looked up at him, "A couple of people? The two figures in the ball?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. She broke off another piece of chocolate, "Thank you professor," she absent mindedly said as she walked out of the office, clutching her chocolate and looking like she'd seen a murder, which in a way, she had.  
  
Snape stalked into the room, "What's got that Trelawney woman all worked up?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "The end of the world."  
  
Snape snickered, "Again?" Then Snape looked at Dumbledore's face and stopped immedeatly, " You don't *believe* her do you," shocked Snape looked expetently at Dumbledore," You do!"  
  
Dumbledore sighed again, "We have reason to beli--" "It's Potter, isn't it," interupted Snape, his eyes narrowing dangerously.  
  
Dumbledore raised a bushy eyebrow,"Actaully, he has something to do with it, and Malfoy too."  
  
Snape crossed his arms ridgedly, " I knew he was nothing but trouble, and now he's gone and dragged Malfoy into it too, has he?"  
  
Dumbledore shrugged, "I don't know exactly what's going on, but I'll be sure to tell you as soon as I know."  
  
__________  
  
The two boys had finally found a safe clearing, and had built themselves a roaring fire,close to a stationary river. Draco had gracouisly explained to him, the importance of a large fire, to keep night things at bay, preening at his own genuis.  
  
"Uh, what if the fire *attracts* all those monsters?"  
  
Draco paused, " The fire is enchanted of course."  
  
"How is it enchanted," Harry said, with skeptiksim.  
  
"Because it's fueled by enchanted trees, you dolt."  
  
"Is that how it works?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Have you been living under a rock all your life?"  
  
Harry smiled, "In a closet actaully."  
  
Draco took out some chocolate from his robe, and tempted it over Pratsu's nose.  
  
"You had chocolate?"  
  
"I carry a heavy supply, Potter."  
  
"Ever hear of sharing?"  
  
"Vaugly...."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm going to sleep, then."  
  
Draco smirked, "Fine, grab one from my robe pocket.''  
  
Harry eyed his robe," Which one, there must be twenty!"  
  
"Doesn't matter, Potter, I told you I carry a heavy supply."  
  
"How do you eat all that chocolate, and keep yourself so..." Harry broke off, just realizing what he was about to say.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow,"So what?" His smile turned into a grin, "Has Harry Potter been checking me out?"  
  
"Of course not," Harry snapped, glad that it was dark, and he couldn't see the faint blush that was spreading.  
  
Draco bit into his chocolate bar," It's not such a suprise, it's the curse of being handsome.."  
  
"Come off it ,Malfoy, don't flater yourself."  
  
" I don't think you'd be the first.."  
  
"That's it, I'm going to get some water, *any* where but here!"  
  
Harry bent down near the stream, bringing his hand up to drink some water, he could still hear Draco laughing, and making catcalls. Sighing Harry took off his glasses, and washed his face with the cool water, Malfoy was such a jerk..Harry searched for his glasses, and located them, on the muddy bank, they were smeared with mud,"Great," he muttered, he stood up and started towards the campsite,wiping them off.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing? Look where you're going!"  
  
Harry paid no attention to him, still busy wiping the mud from his glasses, he felt a slight heat, he must be nearing the fire.  
  
Draco watched as Harry neared closer and closer to the roaring fire, he was almost touching it!  
  
"Harry, you lunatic!" Draco flung himself on Harry, knocking him away from the fire.  
  
"You IDIOT, don't tell me you're *blind* without your glasses," Draco roared, his face flushed with fury. Harry had finally gotten his glasses on, and was very ashen faced, one more step and he would have been incinerated.  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"am an idiot? I know."  
  
"Well, could you at least get off me?"  
  
"You'd want that, wouldn't you?" 


	9. Connection

Oh my, so sorry for the delay, my chapters kept getting deleted by my sister who insisted that it doesn't delete from my user name, only hers, moron....  
  
Contains slash, you know you've been waiting for it ) short chapter I'm afraid  
  
Chapter 9  
  
_________  
  
"Yes, I would like that!"  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Are you trying to kill yourself? Is that it? Do you think you can escape me so easily?"  
  
Harry flushed, "Of course not stupid, and I would never kill myself over such a stupid reason as you."  
  
Draco's angry glare wavered. He relecutentaly slid off Harry, "I don't need one more person abandoning me."  
  
Harry frowned,"Don't be a twit, I wouldn't abandon you, you're...you're not as pompus and evil, or....you know, as I originally took you for."  
  
"Gee, Potter, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," he said sarcasticly.  
  
"But you are a jerk," added Harry.  
  
Draco put his arm around Harry,"Come now Potter, it's not like you can resist my Malfoy charm."  
  
Harry growled and bit him, sinking his teeth into Draco's slaty skin, but not hard enough to break soft skin.  
  
"What are you Potter, a vampire," he sneered, he quickly got Harry into a position were Harry's face was in the dirt, and Draco was on top.  
  
"Get off me," Harry's objections were muffled by the dirt he was nearly eating.  
  
"I don't think so," he rather liked Harry beneath his legs. CHRIST! What was he saying?!  
  
Draco prodded his knee against Harry's back.  
  
"Get off me..," Harry repeated struggling. Draco leaned forward, and talked low into Harry's ear, "You bit me, you're not as goody goody as you put on."  
  
Harry craned his neck to look at Draco,"No, I'm not." He grabbed Draco around the middle and managed to flip himself so his face was now a half an inch from the blonde haired boy.  
  
Draco's scar flared with heat as his arms were wrapped around Harry.  
  
"Harry..I." Draco's breathing deepened, blowing hot air across the raven haired boy's neck.  
  
"You what, Draco," Harry asked, almost dreamily.  
  
He seized Harry's hips and pressed his lips onto Harry's, darting his tonuge across and inside his mouth.  
  
Harry pressed himself harder against Draco's body, his hands started exploring, slipping inside of the other boy's pants and wrapped his hands around Draco's already excited member.  
  
"Nnn, what the fuck are we doing..."  
  
"Potter,Potter,Potter.." Draco squeezed Harry's hips, and grinded his groin against Harry's, their manhoods battling each other through the rough fabric.  
  
" Draco, Draco wait," gasped Harry, trying to pull away. Draco relecuntatly complied.  
  
"What is it?" He feared the answer would be 'We can't do this' or 'this isn't right'.  
  
"We should take our clothes off, shouldn't we?"  
  
He laughed in relief,"You first."  
  
Harry smiled coyly, "No you, I insist." He lunged forward and grabbed for his pants, unzipping and tugging visousily, stopping for a second to finger the silk boxers.  
  
"Silk, Draco? I always knew you were spoiled."  
  
"Hurry up Potter, or I'm going to ruin them."  
  
"We mustn't let that happen," Harry pulled down the boxers and gapped at Draco's size, and quickly engulfed it, swishing his tonuge about, making Draco moan out, grabbing Harry's locks of raven hair.  
  
"Harry!!" He moaned louder and louder.  
  
He flipped Harry on his back, and this time Harry didn't tell him to get off.  
  
  
  
In the shadows, one of the two figures laughed,"They're going to make our job of scaring off predetors much harder, with all that noise."  
  
"The stars didn't say this would be an *easy* job," replied the other one, smiling. The cenataur,Firenize rubbed himself against the other cenataur Bane, "Remember our first time?"  
  
The sides of Bane's mouth twitched into a smile,"Yeah, you were awful."  
  
Firenize slapped Bane's arm in mock offense,"There's a human saying ,it takes two to tango !"  
  
Bane stayed silent, his slight smile talking for him.  
  
After a while Firenize spoke,"When do you suppose we should reveal ourselves?"  
  
Bane should his wild head of hair, "I don't know, I don't see any point in waiting any further in the morning."  
  
Firenize leaned his head against Bane's chest,"Besides, they'll be a lot of confusion and pain, we have to help them.  
  
Bane snorted and flicked his tail,"You have too much of a soft spot."  
  
Firenize raised his sapphire blue eyes toward Bane,"But I thought you *liked* that spot."  
  
Bane threw his head back and laughed,"You have a dirty, dirty mind, you're very decieving."  
  
Firenize frowned and looked mock insulted,"*I'm* not the one who gets jealous of human boys ..riding... me."  
  
Bane frowned,"If I kiss you, will you stop talking?" Firenize opened his mouth to reply, but Bane already had pulled him into a long deep kiss, that actaully did keep him quiet for a bit.  
  
  
  
Yes, yes, it is short, LEAVE ME ALONE. The next chapter will probably be posted up faster.. 


	10. Meeting Bane

I changed the flavah of this chapter, to a much better affect I think   
  
By the way READ THIS Remember that in tsu, the 't' is almost silent, kinda like your spitting Pratsu  
  
SHORT chapter HAH, take that!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Ouch  
  
The sunlight streamed into the clearing and filtered into the surrounding trees.  
  
Harry sat up groggily, just only then realizing he had no clothes on, and was only covered by a strewn robe, not even his robe, Malfoy's robe in fact. Harry recognized the robe that was weighted down by candy.  
  
"What in the hell happened," he muttered, even as all the memories from last night came flooding back to him. "Oh. Oh....."  
  
Harry glanced nervously down at Draco, who was still peacefully fast asleep. He had managed to keep his boxers on. Harry frowned, now that wasn't fair.  
  
He searched the ground for his missing undergarment, lifting discarded pant's and shirts. "Now where the hell did I put it?"  
  
"Up already?"  
  
Harry froze.  
  
Draco crawled towards him and placed his arm around Harry's chest, and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
Draco used his other arm to draw Harry closer. Now having Harry in a locked embrace licked and nipped Harry's neck lightly.  
  
With no clothes on, there was nothing to hide Harry's arousal.  
  
"Draco...Draco...stop!" Harry pushed free from Draco's embrace.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry stared at the ground, "Draco...I-I don't think we should keep doing this."  
  
"What," choked Draco. His silver eyes started brim with tears.  
  
"We can't Draco." Harry refused to look at Draco's face, his eyes still glued to the grass below him.  
  
Draco stood up and towered over Harry, teeth clenched, his hands in fists, with tears starting to run down his cheeks.  
  
"I've should have known better then to trust you! One night and you throw me to the side?! It figures doesn't it? I'm not good enough for the great Harry Potter, am I?  
  
I was right all along about you, wasn't I?"  
  
He discretely wiped his eyes, so you even might have doubted that they had been there, and grabbed his clothes and ran off into the surrounding woods.  
  
"Ah, weren't we supposed to stop that from happening?"  
  
"Be quiet Firenize. You stay here, and I'll go after the other one."  
  
"Hurry back."  
  
Draco plowed through the forest, stomping on small plants and shrubs that got underway, still wiping stray tears away.  
  
"I've should have known, I'm such a fucking idiot," he stopped and glared around the forest surroundings. "....and who the hell is following me?!"  
  
Bane immerged from the surrounding trees.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to say something."  
  
Draco glared at the centaur, while pulling a pant leg up.  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"Well..we were supposed to be watching over you two," he paused," Didn't work out too well, I suppose."  
  
Draco stared at him, "There are more of you...and you were watching us? I suppose centaurs need there kicks too, huh?"  
  
"We are only here to help you, we'll explain everything to you later, but first we must get back to Firenize and Harry."  
  
Draco ground his teeth together. "Forget it. I never want to see that stupid son bitch EVER again."  
  
"Yes, I understand what happened. I think that Harry wasn't ready, he needs a little time."  
  
Draco clenched his fists and stepped towards Bane.  
  
"A little time? A LITTLE TIME? He didn't say a damn thing LAST NIGHT."  
  
"Please try to understand, things might have went too fast for him, he'll come around."  
  
"I don't care, I'm not going back." He turned to leave, but Bane grabbed his arm.  
  
"You don't even know where you're going. We need your help, you don't need to talk to Harry, but you do need to come with us!"  
  
Harry sat uncomfortably on the grass looking up at Firenize, who in turn was staring at him with his large blue eyes.  
  
"That was a horrible thing to do to your mate."  
  
Harry's face colored, "He isn't my 'mate'."  
  
Firenize looked confused, "He isn't? Then why did you mate with him?"  
  
Harry's face grew into a deeper shade of red, "I-uh-I- How did you know about that?"  
  
Firenize smiled sheepishly, and laid himself down next to Harry.  
  
"Listen Harry, you're right in thinking that a relationship between you and Draco may cause disruption. Many people won't like it, and even refuse to accept it. But please believe me when I say that it's worth it.  
  
I mean, without Bane, how can I live?"  
  
Harry choked, "You and Bane? Does...Hagrid know about this? "  
  
"Well, we don't exactly advertise, but we don't hide it either. Hagrid just manages to stay oblivious."  
  
"....And what do your friends and family think?" Harry said quietly.  
  
Firenize looked up at the sky, "Ah well, my sire isn't too proud, but my dam assures me that she loves me and scolds her mate whenever he starts to look at me odd. My friends..well, some of them accepted it, some of them decided to shun me. Others(mostly fillies) start giggling and ask if we did it last night." Firenize shook his head smiling, "The answer of course is always yes."  
  
"So you don't regret being with Bane?"  
  
"Not at all, there's no shame in being gay."  
  
Harry blinked. "I'm not gay."  
  
Firenize stared at Harry, while Harry did the same.(A/N I love when the painfully obvious gay guy refuses to admit it and everybody's like, what? =D)  
  
"Ok then, we need to wait here for Bane and Draco."  
  
Harry stood up and looked around nervously, "I-I- don't think I want to be here when Draco arrives."  
  
Firenize cocked his head to the side, causing his white blond hair to fall to one side, "Don't you love him?"  
  
"I-I think so, I'm pretty sure...but still.."  
  
"Are you still afraid of your friends reaction to Draco?"  
  
"No-yes, that is, that's not what I'm worried about...Draco's really angry with me. I hurt him badly and Draco's not prone to being kicked without kicking back ten times as hard."  
  
"Ooh, you're worried that your gay lover's going stomp you flat? At least it'll teach you not to do something stupid like hurt him."  
  
"Hah hah," Harry said grimly, "I'm so fortunate."  
  
Zzzzzing.  
  
"Ow, hey!" Harry clapped his hand to his ear.  
  
ZIIIIN ZIIIN ZIIN. Several tiny objects flitted across his nose and nearly hitting him in the face.  
  
"What's going on," Harry yelled, shielding his face.  
  
Firenize grabbed Harry's shoulder, "Don't move," he hissed, "Stay still and surrender."   
  
"Let go of me! Hey, did you hear me you stupid mule?! I SAID to LET ME THE FUCK GO." Draco took a swing at him with his only free hand.  
  
Bane caught it and continued to drag Draco through the forest.  
  
"It's almost dark, I have to get back to Firenize. Quit that!"  
  
Draco was now trying gnaw through Bane's hand.  
  
"We're already there, so you can stop your vain struggling."  
  
Bane strode into the clearing.  
  
Draco peered after him. "Oh see, they're not even here, must have run off together."  
  
Bane's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Oh, but don't worry, after one night I'm sure Harry will tire of him and send him back."  
  
"Harry didn't tire of you."  
  
"I didn't say he did, as if anyone can tire of me!"  
  
Bane scanned the ground, "..Wait, there are footprints other then Firenize's and Harry's."  
  
"Where? I don't see anything."  
  
"Here," Bane pushed Draco's head towards the ground.  
  
"Hey, who are you pushing?"  
  
"Do you see them now?"  
  
Draco saw nothing but little impressions the size of a half a dime."  
  
"You mean those pin pricks?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Draco smirked, "So what's your point?"  
  
"My point is that they have probably been kidnapped."  
  
"Something that small can kidnap a centaur and a jackass?"  
  
"The leaf people, they have very poisonous arrows. One isn't fatal, but they have plenty of arrows to let loose to be able to kill."  
  
"So maybe they went for a walk, the scenery is very nice, good weather and all."  
  
Bane picked up an arrow and flicked it at Draco, "We have to go save them, the leaf people are probably planning to eat them for their full moon feast."  
  
"Eat them?" Draco made a face, "Well, good luck in finding and rescuing them."  
  
Bane looked at Draco surprised, "You're not coming with me?"  
  
"No, I don't think so."  
  
Bane clenched his fists angrily as he tried to remain calm. "LISTEN, you can be as angry as you want at Harry, yes he did something hurtful, but don't let it KILL him! You still love him, what would happen if he should die? Do you think YOU can still live?"  
  
Draco muttered something under his breath.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I said 'Let's go!" 


	11. TELL ME

No comment o.o  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Human flesh, the other other white meat =d  
  
Harry awoke groggily both hands tied to some sort of post.  
  
The air felt humid, and fogged his glasses, making it difficult to see.  
  
His arms felt like lead, he tried to move them. They were tied with several small, but extremely strong cords. He seemed to be surrounded completely by a screen of some sort.  
  
He squinted his eyes, and made out little shapes running this way and that. Some seemed to be hunched, carrying bundles on their backs.  
  
"Don't move too much Harry, I'm afraid we have been poisoned," a voice whispered.  
  
Harry looked from the corner of his eyes and strained to see Firenize but he was no where.  
  
"I'm directly behind you, outside the screen."  
  
"Firenize," whispered Harry," I don't suppose you have a plan?"  
  
"Why yes Harry, the plan is to wait for Bane and Draco to figure something out, and rescue us."  
  
"....I don't like that plan, can you think of a better one?"  
  
Firenize shrugged. "Sorry, that's all I've got."  
  
"Crap. What are they planning to do with us?"  
  
Firenize shifted uncomfortably, "I-uh, think they want to eat us."  
  
"Eat us!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Yes well, they only capture prey alive when they want to sacrifice something to the moon, and they eat the sacrifice later, to prove that it isn't poison, and also as I understand it, it ends a month long fast..."  
  
"Well, at least we know they won't waste the flesh of our rotting carcasses!".  
  
"Try to think positive thoughts, and speak softly, too much of their poison can kill."  
  
Harry remained silent for a while. "Firenize, why am I in a screen tent thing?"  
  
"I suppose it's because all of their warriors are surrounding me with arrows notched and ready, poison has more of affect on humans."  
  
"Oh great, as long as I'm easy prey!"  
  
"Do you see what I have to put up with? He just won't shut up!"  
  
Harry strained to look out from the corner of eyes.  
  
"Dr-Draco?"  
  
"Damn straight it's Draco!"  
  
"I- uh..good to see you.." Said Harry meekly.  
  
"Yeah, good to see me to get your ass out of trouble," he leered.  
  
Harry winced. "Can we...talk about this later?"  
  
"Sure, sure, we'll talk about this later," his eyes sparked with malice," Now hold still while I cut this...rope.." He started to saw through the cords concentrating. "Hmm, shit this is strong, hold on a sec..." He savagely slashed at the cords until each cord snapped sharply, and Harry's right hand was free.  
  
"Hey, how did you get in?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow, "It's a frickin' screen, Potter, it doesn't take a genius."  
  
He leaned forward to free the remaining hand, while stretching for the other hand he incidentally rubbed against Harry's chest.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably.   
  
Draco noticed this and sneered, "What, does being this close to me make you uncomfortable? You don't like close contact with me?" He pressed even heavier against Harry.  
  
Harry's face reddened little, "Draco, believe me, it isn't that.."  
  
Draco pressed his face near Harry's, "Then what is it," he sneered again.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, but words didn't come out, he motioned downward. Draco followed the motion with his eyes. Immediately his face softened, "..Oh. This isn't the time for that," he said humorously. He grinned coyly at Harry.  
  
"Why don't you just finish what you came here to do," he muttered, his face growing more red.   
  
He slashed the last few cords, and freed his left hand.  
  
Harry rubbed his sore wrists.  
  
"Thanks Draco."  
  
"Your welcome," he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Draco....thank you."  
  
Draco glanced at the ground, then shuffled out of view.  
  
"C'mon Harry, let's go before they notice us, Bane set up a distraction, by now those insects should be scurrying to dig out their fellow man eaters. They live underground, by the way."  
  
"Are we going to get Firenize?"  
  
"Right," he turned his head," Hey, centaur, time to go!"  
  
"I'm here."  
  
Draco turned his head and jumped, Firenize was standing right next to him, his hands were still tied together with the same type of cords as Harry's.  
  
"Sneaky little fellow, aren't you?"  
  
He smiled waningly, "Let's move into the forest and away from leaf territory."  
  
Draco stopped and looked around, "Hey, where's Prat?"  
  
Harry frowned, "I thought she was with you."  
  
"Don't tell me you lost my dragon, Potter!"  
  
"Me?! She's your dr-"  
  
"You'd just better find her!"  
  
"It's just like you to never take responsibility!"  
  
"Responsibility?! Just find my fucking dragon!"  
  
"You two, be quiet, we don't want to attract any unwanted attention."  
  
Draco stuck his tongue out at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed the words moron. Draco glared at him and mouthed, something that looked a lot like, 'Kiss my ass'  
  
They sneaked safely away from the tiny people eating people into the deadly, but highly ironic, comforting forest.  
  
A timid knock sounded across the darkened hallways of the Hogwarts School.  
  
Dumbledore's door was slightly ajar, but none of the group wanted to take the first step inside.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Professor Snape walked in, followed by Professor McGonagall, then Pomfrey, Trewlawney, and finally Hagrid.  
  
Dumbledore peered at the group from the top of his glasses.  
  
"How can I help you?"  
  
Snape cleared his throaght,"Well, us teachers,"he shot a glance at the group," and Mr.Hagrid, we...we are tired at putting pieces together of the disappearance Potter and Malfoy."  
  
"Yes," added Professor McGonagall, "We all deserve an explanation! Maybe we can help."  
  
"There's no need for you to worry, Mr.Potter and Mr.Malfoy will look after each other."  
  
Snape and McGonagall exchanged glances. Hagrid made a choking noise.  
  
"Uh, Professor Dumbledore, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy....don't like each other, to say the least..."  
  
"Ah," said Dumbledore, sitting up from his chair and walking up to the group,"What if I were to tell you that, that's not necessarily true. What if I told you they liked each other very much, very much."  
  
Every teacher frowned, even Pomfrey knew the two hated each other with a passion and she usually over looked such things.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at all the frowning faces.  
  
"It's not too hard to believe, is it? They are both strong willed boys, they don't take well too insults, and they're friends don't get along too well either. The circumstances just didn't agree with the moment, so to speak."  
  
"What exactly....are you saying Albus?"  
  
"Ah, Minerva, you never like to just assume things, very well then, I'll tell you all straight. Harry and Draco love each other."  
  
A resounding "WHAT?!" echoed throughout the room.  
  
Dumbledore winced, with all those hints he had been dropping, he didn't expect this much a surprise.  
  
Some people are just so dense..  
  
Snape smirked, "Well, I can't say I should be surprised, I had my suspicions about Potter and all."  
  
Dumbledore smiled mischevously,"Oh, we all have our suspicions about some people."  
  
Snape cleared his throat and nervously glanced around the room, avoiding the curious glances of the rest of the teachers. Hagrid stood impassive.  
  
"Nevertheless, we can still help," interrupted McGonagall, "We'll form a search party!"  
  
Dumbledore peered over his moon shaped glasses at Professor McGonagall,"Minerva, are you forgetting about the other students? This school has a duty to teach our students to be successful wizards and witches."  
  
"But, isn't it true that our students, along with everybody else, will be affected by the out come," Trewlawney blurted. Her large bug like eyes widened, and her thin lips quivered.  
  
Dumbledore hesitated, "Sibyll..."  
  
"We can assign one person a week to search for the boys, us other teachers can help fill in for the class," McGonagall said firmly.  
  
The other teachers, and Hagrid, nodded.  
  
"Professor Snape, you will be first, Hagrid you can assist him to a point, then, myself, Pomfrey, Trewlawney, and finally Hagrid. We need to use your scrying pool Trewlawney, to make sure the person is not in any trouble."  
  
"That's fine, I haven't been able to bring myself to use it since my last vision." She covered her face in remembered horror.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "It seems that you didn't need me here after all."  
  
McGonagall turned firmly to Dumbledore, "Don't ever say that. We owe many things to you Albus, without you we would have all been lost."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled, "You exaggerate Minerva."  
  
"You should know of all people that I do not exaggerate."  
  
Dumbledore hesitated, and seemed to study McGonagall seriously, "Very well then, Minerva."  
  
She smiled, "Very well indeed." She strode towards the door, followed by the rest.  
  
As they walked out, McGonagall shot a side glance towards Snape, "You're gay?"  
  
Snape bowed hid head and shot the tiniest of a grim smile at her,  
  
"Bi actually.."  
  
"AAAh"   
  
"I hate you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco stood in front of Harry, both hands on his hips, looking furiously at Harry.  
  
"You heard me you fop, I.Hate.You.." He folded his arms across his chest and waited for Harry's response.  
  
"You don't hate me."  
  
"No? Well..."Draco drew back his hand and slapped Harry across the face.  
  
Harry clutched his cheek in astonishment, Draco glared at the other boy, he took a step forward and backhanded Harry.  
  
"Quit it!"  
  
"No, dammit, I hate you!" He drew back a fist to throw a punch, Harry shut his eyes tightly and turned his head away. Draco's fist wavered.  
  
Harry opened one eye and looked at him.  
  
"You don't hate me."  
  
"I don't."  
  
Harry smiled. "You love me."  
  
"I don't!" Harry grabbed Draco's free hand and rolled his eyes.  
  
Draco dropped his head and arm in defeat.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Good, now we'll sit and grope each other while we wait for Bane and Firenize, c'mon, let's go." Harry lead Draco like a docile puppy, to a large shady, but most importantly stationary, tree.   
  
They both sat down in the grass, Harry still holding Draco's hand. Draco shook free of Harry, then drew his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. He rested his chin on his knees, looking thoughtfully ahead of him. "You can't treat me like this." he said, still staring steadily ahead.  
  
"Like what?" Harry asked, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
Draco laughed, it wasn't happy merry, it was hard and somewhat bitter, "Like the way I treated you for the past years."  
  
Before Harry could answer Draco shifted into a cross legged position, "But you deserved it, you were an ass."  
  
Harry nearly choked with surprise," Are you kidding me? You were the evil one! You started it with your goddamn attitude! And your parents were Death Eaters."  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste, "What do my parents have to do with me," his eyes narrowed, "I bet as soon as you heard that ridiculous rumor that you automatically assumed I was a soon to be Death Eater!" Draco saw by the guilty look on his face that he had been exactly right.  
  
"It wasn't a rumor though, I saw your dad with them when Voldermont summoned the death eaters," he said softly.  
  
Draco made a sound of disbelief, "My father was just a cover for my mother, nearly all the women would never appear in person."  
  
"But you said the Death Eater thing was a rumor!"  
  
Draco looked slyly at Harry, "the thing about both of my parents is ridiculous, it's only one, nobody believes, or believed it was both of my parents, and I might not have wanted to be a Death Eater for a reason other then it being 'evil'. I might have had my own reasons."  
  
Harry frowned, "Like what?"  
  
He smiled, "Why must you pry, Harry? "He said in mock exasperation.   
  
"It's what I do," he offered, then he grabbed the front of Draco's shirt and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Draco smiled slyly again at Harry, "Ew, Harry, I'm a boy!"  
  
Harry laughed and leaned against the tree.  
  
Draco did the same.   
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about that time I through that firecracker in the potion your friends were making in Snape's class, causing hideous boils to grow on our classmates."  
  
"I'm sorry about that time we snuck into the slytherin room and stole all of your clothes when you were showering."  
  
"Yeah, I thought that was you."  
  
"..And then taking pictures."  
  
"Say what?"   
  
"Hey, there's Bane and that other guy! Y'know they're fucking each other?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "First of all, your personality dictates that you not swear without being provoked, secondly yes, and finally, that's utterly disgusting."  
  
"..Hey Draco, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"How is it physically possible for those two to do it?"  
  
"Yeah, exactly!"  
  
"And do you feel the same sense of creepiness now?"  
  
"Yes." 


	12. looking back

  
  
Yea! I just finished this INCREDIBLY long chapter, spending hours creating it, only to find out that MOST of it went missing dies  
  
Slash alert, slash alert oo   
  
Slash is a male COUPLE. And they are acting out their male and male Loooove.  
  
But they're not gay! Oo  
  
I couldn't think of a name..so blurgh.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"So, you finally found him, eh?" Said Draco smirking.  
  
Firenize was clinging to Bane's arm, smiling with his blue eyes sparkling. Harry looked at the contrast between the two centaurs. Bane was much larger, his shoulders were broad and heavily muscled. His hair was dark and shaggy. The horse part was just as strong and broad looking, something like a war horse. Firenize was about a head and shoulders shorter then Bane. He had white blonde hair that sometimes fell over his large sapphire blue eyes. Unlike Bane, Firenize's upper torso was lithe and slightly muscled. The horse part was a palimo color, as lithe as his upper part. Delicate, like a morgan. Of course, morgans aren't palimo colored(A/N: but you knew that, right? Ah, I don't know how much the average person knows about horses -- squeezes horse plushies oo;)  
  
Bane had a much darker look about him, Firenize had the look of childish innocence.  
  
Harry glanced at Draco. He had grown taller over the years, his shoulders were straight and somewhat broad, though not nearly as much as Bane's. His usually brushed and gelled back blonde hair fell over his eyes. Dirt smeared his porcelain skin, and a tiny tint of red had the beginnings of a sunburn. Opposed to Harry's tanned skin. His eyes were a sterling silver when excited or angered, and solemn gray when hurt or withdrawn. Funny, Harry had always thought his eyes as pale, refusing to put an actual color to them before. His clothes were tattered and dirty, It was an odd look to someone who stood so proudly. The years of playing Quidditch more then just competitively against Harry had kept him in shape. They were both somewhat muscled, especially on their abs, from the crouching and straining to avoid buldgers, he supposed. To say for certain, he didn't look like the twelve year old boy he had first met.  
  
He was much more, Harry smiled,.... Manly.  
  
Draco frowned at him, "Hey Harry, what are you looking at?"  
  
Harry gave a small smile, "I'm hungry."  
  
Draco stared at Harry, "You're hungry? So am I...Hey you two, we're hungry!"  
  
Bane glanced up at the sun, "Yes, I suppose we should make something to eat. You two can gather the wood, while Firenize and I gather some food." "Alright, let's go, come one Harry, before they do that disgusting affection thing,-oh dammit, too late.." Firenize had started to lick Bane's neck,(much to his embarrassment) while rubbing his muscled stomach.  
  
"Aww, is wittle Draco jealous?" He rubbed Draco's stomach.  
  
"Uoh, that feels good, do my back."  
  
"Like this?" He put his arm around his chest and dug the heel of his hand into his back.  
  
"Yeah, wow, have you done this sort of thing before?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Uuuuh, go lower."  
  
"We should be looking for wood, right?"  
  
"Harry, lower, NOW."  
  
"I guess there's a different kind of wood on your mind, eh?"  
  
Draco shot him a look, "You mean my penis right? You're referring to my PENIS, it's a penis joke. Hah, yeah, so funny."  
  
"Speaking of penis," he bent down and picked up a small twig and gave it to Draco.  
  
By the time they entered their camp with arms full of sticks, the sky had begun to turn a faint orange. Bane had a bunch of large vicious fish, with sharp silver scales, and large sharp teeth peeking out from their gaping mouths, laying near his hooves. He was busy descaling and gutting the fish.   
  
"Oh good, you two are back, do you know how to make a fire," asked Firenize.  
  
Draco and Harry jumped, Firenize had somehow snuck behind them.  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other, Harry shrugged.  
  
"I guess we'll try."  
  
Firenize pointed to a shallow pit, "Start it over there."  
  
They both knelt around the pit, prodding the dry leaves with their wands.  
  
"Hmm, how does it go again," muttered Draco, prodding a leaf. The wand sparked and a leaf caught fire, and then grew into a small fire.  
  
"Right, I totally meant to do that."  
  
Bane walked up from behind them.  
  
"There is a river ahead of the campsite, if you two want to wash up.."  
  
Before he could finish the two boys were gone, running towards were Bane pointed.  
  
Firenize frowned, "Why did you do that, now we aren't going to see them for hours."  
  
A patient smile spread across his face. "I doubt they'll be that long, and besides, they need a chance for make up sex."  
  
"And, thank you for saving me sex." Firenize added.  
  
"Ah, yes, I'm still waiting for that one."  
  
The boys stood uncertainly in front of the gently coursing river.  
  
"Hey Harry, you get naked first."  
  
"What?"  
  
Draco smiled coyly, "I'm shy, family raising and all." "Right, by shy you mean, incredibly obnoxious and generally UNshy?"  
  
"You know Harry, what part of 'Get naked' do you not understand?"   
  
Harry sighed and pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
"Ooouh, I like that, do your pants now, but slowly."  
  
"I don't like this little game you're playing."  
  
Draco shrugged and stripped down to nothing, then jumped into the river.  
  
"Water's fine," he called back to Harry, back stroking.  
  
He dove under the water, and when he surfaced again, Harry stood over him.  
  
Draco hugged him tightly and playfully nipped the base of his neck.  
  
Harry wriggled in surprise, "Up and about already?"  
  
Draco blushed slightly and pressed harder against him.  
  
"Hey, careful with that," Harry teased, and kissed him.  
  
"Kiss me again." Harry laughed and drew him into a deep kiss, creating a hot seal between their mouths.  
  
"Whoa," gasped Draco, "How did you learn to use your tongue like that?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
Draco prodded his knee against Harry's groin," Can I....?"  
  
"Can you what?"  
  
"You know," he grinned and glanced downward.  
  
Harry's face turned red, "Er.."  
  
Draco pushed him onto the grassy bank.  
  
"No need to be shy, nothing I haven't seen already, right?"  
  
"I..."  
  
Draco placed his finger against Harry's lips, "Just get on your back, 'kay?"  
  
"On my back?"  
  
"Come on," he pushed him to the ground and straddled him, grinding his self against Harry's self. He leaned forward and licked his neck, moving slowly to his chest, only stopping a moment to teasingly bite at his nipples, and progressed to his sensitive hard stomach, finally ending up at another hard sensitive organ.  
  
By the time the boys came back from the river the sky had turned into a darkish pink and orange. The smell of cooked meat filled the air, and entered their noses, which reminded them of their hunger.  
  
Bane saw them and motioned at the fire surrounded with speared cuts of fish, "It's ready, just pick which ones you want."  
  
Draco sat down and took a piece of nearby meat, tore a piece off and popped it into his mouth, immediately he winced. "Hot," he choked.  
  
"By the way, be careful it is still hot."  
  
"Funny," he muttered," This bloke's got a real sense of humor."  
  
Harry reached forward to get his share, but a sharp pain stabbed at his side.  
  
"Ouch, what the-," he rubbed his sore side and scanned the ground for the source of pain, and saw a small green-blue dragon sitting, whipping her tail around her body anxiously. She pinned ears back and softly blew smoke at Harry.  
  
Draco peered over Harry's back to see what the fuss was about.   
  
"Harry! You found my dragon." He scooped her up waved his piece of meat in front of her nose.  
  
"Yea me," Harry muttered, still rubbing his side. Prat turned her head from the meat offering and snapped at Draco's hand.  
  
"What? Still want your baby food?"  
  
He reached into his robe and pulled out the large jar of Dragonfly honey, and twisted of the lid.  
  
"What's that," Harry asked, watching Prat scramble up the side, eagerly dunking her head in the contents.  
  
"Dragonfly honey, it's very sweet," he shot him a sly look, "Would you like to try?"  
  
Harry looked at him suspiciously, "....Why?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Come on what are you afraid of?"  
  
"Poison for one.."  
  
"You think I would poison you? I'm hurt," he placed his hand over his heart, "right here."  
  
Under his breath he muttered," DAMN, so close.."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Draco leaned forward and swished his tongue in his ear.  
  
"Hey.. h-h- ouh."   
  
Draco laughed and leaned back on his hands. "I'm only flirting with you, no need to get so excited." He shot a look at Harry's crotch, which Harry tried to hide vainly.  
  
Harry blushed, "I think it's sleep time."  
  
"Yeah," Draco jabbed his thumb at the two sleeping centaurs, "Those two are already out like a light."  
  
Harry frowned, "Wasn't their whole purpose here to "watch over us".... Whatever that means."  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what the real reason is."  
  
"Real reason?"  
  
"I guess I'll get them to talk tomorrow."  
  
"Draco, please, don't do anything pomp ass and obnixious..just hold it all on the inside."  
  
"Sure thing.."  
  
o.O  
  
It was early in the morning, peaceful. Birds twittered nervously in the trees, the sun filtered through the trees' crowns, softly lighting the ground below.  
  
And Harry woke up to this.  
  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, stop fucking around with our minds, and tell us what the hell you're really doing here!"  
  
Firenize brushed his white hair off his face and smiled at Draco coyly, "Just what, exactly, are you insinuating about us?"  
  
"You two are such a cute couple," said Firenize, smiling.  
  
Draco flushed slightly,"I know, you think so-Hey, don't suddenly 'change' the subject, you four legged bastard!"  
  
Firenize shook his head, much like a horse would shake it's mane. "There is no need to be so rude."  
  
Harry crawled over to were his indignat boyfriend stood, glaring down the centuar.  
  
"Draco," he said, pulling at his pant leg, "Remember 'keeping it on the inside'?"  
  
"Just a second, sexy," he patted Harry on the head, without even looking down, "I'm talking here."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and yanked hard on the pants, sending Draco straight into Harry.  
  
"Goddammit Harry, the sun's not all the way up, and you're already trying to undress me!"  
  
"There's a simple solution to that, just stop wearing pants."  
  
Draco licked him and winked.  
  
Bane walked over and stood by Firenize. "We will explain after our breakfast, we have fruit."  
  
Draco frowned, "Oh, what is that, some sick gay joke? Like as in, ha ha, fruit, gay, fruit, GAY. Like a man can't screw around with another man, without being called gay."  
  
Harry simpathically patted Draco on the back. "Draco, I'm sure they weren't making a gay joke, since they're gay themselves."  
  
Draco shook his head in disgust, "Sick bastards.."  
  
"Draco.." Harry warned.  
  
"Honestly Harry, I don't know how you do it, to look at those perverts and keep a look of disgust off your face."  
  
"I think gay guys are sexy.." He said, twirling a piece of Draco's blonde hair thoguhtfully.  
  
"Yeah, see? It's that kind of talk that makes people think we're gay."  
  
Firenize handed Harry a large fleshy purple fruit, with horizontal yellow stripes.   
  
"Thanks", said Harry, took a bite. Draco frowned up at him, "Hey, I'm hungry too!"  
  
Harry wiped the juice from his chin, and placed the fruit in front of Draco's face, he took a bite hungerly.   
  
The centuars managed to sidle away from the boys to enjoy there own breakfast, and to talk among themselves.  
  
"Well,I'll say they certainly deserve each other ." Firenize said quietly.  
  
Bane smiled and held out another piece of fruit for Firenize. Firenize made a face, "No more, I'm full."  
  
Bane laughed, "You're full? All you had was a couple pieces of fruit."  
  
"Yes....That's what you said three pieces of fruit ago," he eyed Bane suspiciously, "You aren't trying to fatten me up, are you?"  
  
"Hmph, I can't help it if you're so skinny," said Bane, smiling wickedly,He bit Firenize's lower lip teasingly.  
  
"Bane," Firenize exclaimed, taking a step back, and blushing," there are children not ten feet away from us!"  
  
"They're a bit busy, and besides that, they aren't so childish anymore, are they?"  
  
"Tch, you're just a horny stallion trying to get an innocent little colt like me mounted.."  
  
Bane eyed Firenize, "You're awfully surly."  
  
Firenize winked coyly, "...You know, that time of the year and all..."  
  
Bane laughed, "Ah yes, how could I forget? You use that excuse for everything ....and speaking of 'that time of the year', isn't that an Akuma dragon that hangs about with those two?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Isn't it 'that time of the year ' for dragons also?"  
  
Firenize blinked as the prospect dawned on him, he broke out in a fit of giggles,"I-I- didn't think of that, we're in trouble aren't we? Two horny dragons to deal with. Oh wait, My mistake two horny dragons, and a horny centaur.."  
  
"It could be worse."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it could be.."  
  
Bane slapped Firenize's rump playfully, "If you're an innocent little colt, I'm Chiron!"  
  
He scrounched his nose,"Ouch. No need to get physical!"  
  
He put his hand on 'Nize's arm and gave him a coy look,"Please?"  
  
Firenize gave him a sly sideways glance,concealing a small smirk, "I think....it's time to, explain to those fledglings what we must do."  
  
Bane rolled his eyes, "You're as coy as a dolt filly, do you know that?"  
  
Firenize bit his ear.  
  
"So you're going to tell us, right?"  
  
Both Firenize and Bane jerked in surprise.  
  
"How long have you been there," demanded Bane, a blush was already starting across his face and threatened to turn a much deeper shade of red.  
  
Draco shrugged and smiled, not too pleasantly, "Since the 'physical' part."  
  
Bane glared at Draco, who was slightly beraggled, his hair totally disheveled and dirt smudges on his face.  
  
Draco grinned back at him.  
  
"....You might have heard the expression Life is a balance."  
  
"No," said Draco painly.  
  
"Draco, shut up," said Harry.  
  
"There is good, there is bad," continued Bane, ignoring the two, "It's always been this way, but the two are a constant struggle. If one ever tipped the universal scales, the universe will be plunged into chaos."  
  
"Wait...if either are greater then the other, it'll be bad."  
  
"That's what I said, yes."  
  
"Even if it's good?"  
  
"A balance is a balance."  
  
"Hmmph."  
  
"ANYway....there's been a sudden..shift in weights. Something seems to have lurched forward and trying to grasp an upperhand."  
  
"Oh dear lord, this isn't another, 'Only you two can save the world' thing is it," moaned Draco, covering his face with his hands.  
  
Harry patted him on the back," it's ok, you'll get used to it."  
  
"I am sorry," apoloigized Bane, "but, it wasn't us who choose you."  
  
Harry frowned, "Then who did?"  
  
"Prophets, whose identitys are unknown, who were spoken to by the stars.....10,000 years ago."  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"Oh yeah? How do you know they were talking about us? Huh? You've probably got the wrong guys, although I doubt it," he muttered.  
  
"Aw, your so cute," Harry pinched his cheek .  
  
"Ow owwww, grrr TT" p.oed emotiacon, YAY!  
  
Bane luaghed quietly and smiled. "There is a prophecy, that two of the most powerful wizards will join and rise up, that is You, and Harry."  
  
Draco frowned, "How do you know it's us?"  
  
Firenize smiled," Did Harry not survive the most powerful attack, from the most powerful wizard? Did you Draco, not slow time to dodge your mother's attack, one that is notorious for it's incredible speed?"  
  
Draco stared "I..I didn't do that."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"But I didn't do anything! How can I be expected to do a great thing, when I've done nothing of the sort?!"  
  
"We're the phrophizied ones, DEAL with it!" Said Harry,giving Draco's hair a sharp pull.  
  
Bane stood, "The day is young, we must be on our way."  
  
Draco folded his arms across his chest, "Hey, you didn't say what exactly what we have to do.."  
  
"We have to talk with out elders first, in our village."  
  
Draco held up one finger," Just one more question....has anyone ever done this sort of thing before?"  
  
"Er..in short no."  
  
"Spac- freakin'-tacular."  
  
Deh end of this chapter 


	13. Fuzzy things of dooooooom

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do not own any Harry Potter characters. Any reference to me owning Harry Potter is a LIE, and liars will be smited by my awesome god like POWERS. o-;  
  
Chapter 13 Fuzzy things of doooom!  
  
"Are we they yet, " complained Draco loudly.  
  
Prat mimicked Draco, in a slightly whiny and loud voice.  
  
Bane stopped short, "We're entering the Frizzle territory," he took his spear that was strapped to the back of his upper torso, "Be on the look out, they're vicious, and some can spit acid."  
  
"Eh, poisonous acid," asked Draco nervously, he clung to Harry's arm. "Scared," asked Harry, sunlight glinted off his glasses.  
  
"Not at all, if one of those fizzle things jump out, I can just throw you in front of me."   
  
"Cute." A small lizard like thing, with greasy looking skin, zoomed past them. Draco jumped, "What's that?!"   
  
"It's a harmless Nara, they're very shy, it won't bother you," said Bane," remember not to be left behind."  
  
"I wasn't scared.."Muttered Draco.  
  
"Yeah, sure, you're cutting the circulation of my arm off because you aren't scared."Harry said, trying to pry the other boy off.  
  
Draco glared at the ebony haired boy, "I-What in the bloody hell is that?!" Harry looked in the direction of Draco's gaze. A squat little pink fluffy thing was squatting right in the middle of their path. It had huge eyes that reflected pools of light, giving it the "It's so cute it's creepy" affect.   
  
"Kill it kill it!It must die!" Draco picked up a rock and aimed it the creepy little thing.  
  
"Draco, leave it alone! It can't harm us, let's go, the centaurs are already gone!" Harry snatched the other boy's arm and started to walk around the whatever it is. Another one appeared in their path. "Eh...," Harry began to feel a queasy feeling in his stomach," Draco, you better give me that rock.."  
  
"No! Get your own! Oh ah- I mean sure thing..." Several other little fluffy things began to appear, encircling the two boys. Prat hissed angrily at them from Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Might these be those Frizzle things Bane was talking about?"   
  
"Oh, but how can we be sure," asked Draco sarcastically, one of the things spit a stream of acid that nearly clipped the blonde's ear.   
  
He clutched his ear, wide eyed."Hey! I'll be damned if I'm going to be bullied around by these little runty pink things!" He pulled out his wand, and a blossom of fire roared up and encircled the wand.  
  
"Impressive," noted Harry.  
  
"I ah-meant to use a stunning spell, actually," he said as he waved the flame at the tightening circle of Frizzles. One jumped towards the boys, and got singed badly. As it ran off, the smell of burnt fur lingered in the air, and seemed to discouraged the others.  
  
"Harry....look out!" A Frizzle that was behind him jumped to attack, revealing rows of long teeth, that looked sharp, very sharp, eh heh, very very sharp. Prat plucked the pink fluffy thing from the air, shook it, and threw it back to the ground. It didn't get up again. She snarled angrily at the rest of the Frizzles who all seemed to be reconsidering.  
  
"Hah ha! You stupid little furry things can't hurt us!" Draco crowed arrogantly. The frizzles blinked at them, and then they doubled.   
  
"D-Draco, did you see that, or was it just me,and please, tell me it was just me."  
  
Draco paled. "Believe me Harry, I rather it to be just you too." The ring of Frizzles pressed in closer. When they were finally about a couple feet from the boys, they reared up to reveal their leathery undersides, and gashed their insanely long and sharp looking teeth, that sprouted from their round mouths. Draco franticly waved his wand, sending a cascade of fire toward the monsters, turning many into crispy critters. The comrades of the causalities blinked unconcerned, and doubled.. quadrupled...then doubled that. "A little help Harry!"  
  
"I-I-don't know how to make fire!"  
  
"Do ANYTHING, except making them multiplying !"  
  
"Uh..Uh..," Harry pointed his wand at the nearest frizzle and said some nonsense words.  
  
"RAAAAAAOR!"  
  
"Oh...no.." The little pink thing grew to the size of a small house. It reared up and gnashed it's horrible teeth. "Harry, put making them bigger, on the list of things NOT to do!" The creature came closer looming in on the spectacled boy. He squeezed his eyes shut, and felt a blast of heat shoot in front of him. "Eh?" He opened one eye and saw the charred beast.   
  
"I thought you didn't know how to make fire."   
  
Harry frowned, "That wasn't me.."   
  
"Of course it was you stupid, I saw it!"   
  
"but I didn't even say anything.."   
  
"Harry, don't you notice that I don't say anything either....dummy."  
  
He scowled at Draco, "You're not very nice." Draco rolled his eyes and fried another score of Frizzles.  
  
"Ow! SHIT!" Harry clutched his leg, which was smoking. The Frizzles immediately swarmed in, one biting the wound.  
  
"ECK, hold still Harry," Draco stomped on the squirming creature, killing it, he kicked it out to where the cluster of Frizzles were.  
  
"Ow," whimpered Harry. Draco bent down to examine the wound," Hn, doesn't look bad, doesn't look good, I suppose the smoke is a bad sign..Damn I hope it isn't poisonous.." Draco leaned Harry's weight on his shoulder, " C'mon Harry, you can't sit down, they'll swarm."  
  
"We're going to be killed by little, pink, fuzzy things," he said weakly. "Shut up, don't say that!"  
  
"It's true! Then there'll be no one to stop the evil, then the world will die and then-"  
  
"Don't make me slap you!" Harry quieted down. "What are we going to do," Harry said quietly. "We're going to..we're going to, we're going to live dammit!! We are NOT going to die!" He sent another blast of fire towards the ever growing population of frizzles, many screeched and ran off, their fur ablaze, but about half of the frizzles were left. "C'mon, we can run now!"   
  
"But I can't...my leg..."   
  
"Shut up about your damn leg!" He seized Harry's arm and settled Harry's weight on his back and took off. "They're gaining on us!" Draco looked to the side and saw a pink puff running along side him, he swear he saw it grin at him. It sprang up at them. Then a blur whizzed past Draco's head, and the frizzle was dead, pinned down to the ground by a long wooden spear.  
  
"Excellent aim Bane," Firenize said, impressed.  
  
Bane plucked the spear from the dead creature. "Thank you, come on you two, no doubt there's a pack running after you. "  
  
"I'd say a couple.."  
  
"Hurry up, the clearing is just ahead."  
  
"Harry's hurt his leg."   
  
Bane's tail flicked in annoyance,"....Get on."  
  
Harry paused,"What?"   
  
"I said 'Get on!' Come on now, we don't have all day!"   
  
Firenize pushed Harry towards Bane," Come on," he whispered," don't make him say it more then twice!"  
  
"Ok, ok," he swung himself over Bane's back and barely had time to right himself before Bane took off, his hooves pounded the ground below him.  
  
"Auuu, Bane really doesn't like this," Firenize said to Draco, his face lighted with amusement. "Let's go, I hear them coming."  
  
"I'm right behind you." "I'd rather it be that you're in front of me." Firenize gave him a look and ran after Bane and Harry. "Wait for me!"  
  
"I thought you said we were almost to the clearing."  
  
"We are."  
  
"......shouldn't we worry about those frizzles that're flanking us."  
  
"No, there's no need to worry."  
  
Harry watched, but it seemed that they weren't closing in on them.   
  
"Why aren't the-," Harry stopped as a small group of Frizzles suddenly charged towards them, only to be trampled and pounded to the ground by Bane's hooves, "Because it's not fun to be trampled under a running centaur's hooves."  
  
"So I see."  
  
"There it is."  
  
Harry looked ahead to see a large clearing, but the only things that could possibly be buildings were what looked like to be large simple shacks with only three walls and no floors, each accompanied by one or two large gardens. "We are here," he stopped short. Harry could now saw a small pool of water, and a much larger pool of water, for which he guessed was for fishing, given to the two centaurs wrestling a very large version of the fish things him and Draco ate, and saw little centaur children running around, and occasionally try to snatch some food from the gardens.   
  
" 'Bout time you got here." Harry turned his head to the direction of the voice, "Draco? How did you get here before us?"  
  
"Shortcut," answered Firenize and Draco in unison. "Well come on, we better get you to the healers."  
  
"To Nyahs'," asked Firenize. "Yes, she is the best at this sort of thing." Firenize frowned and rubbed one of his temples, "I think we're in for the scolding of a lifetime."  
  
They started towards....wherever they thought to find Nyah, but were quickly confronted with a middle aged, angry female centaur.  
  
"Nyah...," Said Firenize nervously, "we were just on our way to give you a visit."   
  
"Yes, I'm sure you were!" She shot them all a posionus look. "Quickly, get the injured one to my quarters. Honestly,you two are supposed to keep this sort of thing from happening!m," she jabbed her finger at him, "This is no time to be irresponsible."  
  
Bane and Firenize exchanged glances.  
  
Once they arrived, Nyah quickly medicated and bandaged Harry's wound, and gave him blankets and pillows so he could rest ( centaurs don't have beds). Unfortunately, he had a perfect view of the frizzles that had gathered on the border of the centaurs village.  
  
"Eeesh, let me say that those kind of eyes belong only in anime," muttered Draco. "What's anime," asked Harry. "Never mind, shouldn't you be asleep?" "Well....what's a Nympho?" Draco rolled his eyes. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "People who like to have lots and lots and lots of sex," he paused,".....like me." He licked the edge of his ear. Harry blushed and ducked down under the cover of his blankets. 


	14. Confrontation

Chapter 14 Confrontation   
  
A soft knock rapped against the solid oak door. The Hogwarts hallways were empty and dark, save for the group of teachers huddled next to the door, waiting for a response. The door was slightly ajar. A soft amber light filtered through the crack, partially lighting the group's faces. Casting shadows on their worried and doubtful faces. The door was open, but no one made a move to enter it. "Come in ," said a voice, hidden in the room. Slowly five people walked in. First Snape, then McGonagall, Pomfrey, Trewlawney, and finally Hagrid. Dumbledore peered over at them from the top of his moon shaped glasses. "How can I help you?" Snape cleared his throat and straightened his robes, "We teachers....And Mr. Hagrid, deserve to know what is going on in our school. "That's right," added McGonagall, "We are tired of putting pieces of this together, first Mr. Potter and Mr.Malfoy disappear, and then this one," she pointed at Trewlawney, "is going on about the end of the world, and besides all that something doesn't...feel right." "It's admirable for you to concern yourselves, but there isn't any need to. I trust Harry and Draco will have to take care of it." McGonagall scoffed, "Those two, they'll never stop fighting, the longer we wait, the further they'll walk into more danger!" "Oh, I think they've had a change of heart towards each other." Dumbledore smiled good naturedly at all the faces frowning in disbelief. Indeed, it was no secret the boys did not like each other. "I..don't understand," McGonagall said, adjusting her glasses in disbelief. Dumbledore laughed gently, "Ok, I guess I'll just have to say it out right , Harry and Draco," he cleared his throat," are, in doubt much more intimate with each other, that is to say, they've fallen in love." Snape sneered and gritted his teeth. Pomfrey covered her mouth and squeaked "Oh my, Oh my," over and over again. Trewlawney nodded in agreement as if she knew all along Hagrid looked confused, "That can't be right, Dumbledore, there mus' be sum kind o' mistake." McGonagall was silent. "Well, fallen in love is probably inaccurate, it's probably been there, somewhere, when they first met." They room became quiet again, except for Pomfrey who kept doing her "Oh my's'" Snape folded his arms across his chest, "For Christ's sake, grow up people. It's just two boys having sex with each other, it's not like this school never came across that before," he paused, "Especially in cupboards, and hell, what do you think half of our students do on their free time in the dormitories?" The rest of the group muttered their agreements. No arguments there. He turned to face Dumbledore, "I don't care if the world depends on them, they shouldn't face alone, and they shouldn't be facing such danger. One of us has to go find them, and quickly, if not to bring them home, to make sure they don't die!" Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles in surprise, "I am sure they already have some outside help-" "More won't hurt," interrupted Snape, standing indignant. "So, are you volunteering, Severus?" Asked Dumbledore. He adjusted his cloak and straightened some more"Yes, I have my responsibilities." Dumbledore sighed, "I think if I said no, you'd go anyway, so I'll say, good luck ,instead." Snape smiled darkly at him, "Thank you." As they departed from the office, McGonagall shot Snape a sideways glance. "You stood up for those boys remarkably well, I didn't think you would care so much...is this personal relating?" "What are you saying Minerva?" Snape said darkly. "I am asking if you're a homosexual." "Not that it's any of your business, but no I'm not." "Oh?" "I'm a bisexual, are you happy now? Are you done prying into my private life?" She clucked her tongue sharply, "No need to be so pouty Severus, just go and find those boys."  
  
The soft morning light splayed across the sleeping boys, warming their faces, and casting soft shadows from the ripples of the sheets. A very nice, promising morning. Draco awoke to a hard hoof prooding his side, and a very perturbed face peering down at him. Nyah glared at the scene, the blonde haired vixen laying next to Harry, with sheets tangled between his legs, and a very contempte look on his face. The other boy slept peacefully by his side. Draco smiled sheepishly a her, "What?" She stamped her hind hoof in annoyance."What are you thinking, he's injured, he needs his REST," she crossed her arms and set her almighty glare on him. He shrank back and shrugged,"These things happen, there's just no way around it." She narrowed her eyes."HMMPH, don't make me seperate you two." He yawned, "Relax, he's fine, I was careful," he smiled. She snorted in disbelief,"Careful? You are nothing but reckless. Now I think it's time for you to get up, Firenize wants to talk with you. Your clothes are over there, they're clean." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder to a pile of folded, clean, clothes. "When...did..you get ahold of my clothes?" He asked suspsciously. She winked and blew a kiss at him as she left the shelter. "Wow," he said amazed," Centuars are the pervs of the forest." "Well, I guess you guys have something in common, then huh," asked Harry sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Hmm," he rolled next to Harry and placed his arms across his chest from behind, holding him tightly, "I could take offense to that." He kissed the back of his neck. "I'm only stating the obvioUS, hey, watch where those hands go!"He squrimed uncomfortably. Draco laughed and slowly licked the edge of the other boy's ear. Harry's face started to tint to red. "Aww, you're so cute when you blush." He teased. "Don't you have somewhere to go," he mumbled. "What? Harry doesn't want to play with me? He mocked, as he slide his hand downwards. "That's right." He turned and literally kicked Draco out of bed. "And don't come back until you've learned some manners," he said aiming another kick at Draco's head. "Ok, ok, geez, I try to show a little love, and this's what I get," he mumbled, pulling on his pants. "Noobody wants Draco around, oh no, Draco's 'creepy'," he muttered 


End file.
